The Duality of Man
by Nosferatu869
Summary: Rias Gremory was stuck in an engagement with the last person she'd ever want to be with. That all changed when the prefect candidate came along to challenge that fate. It was a dream come true. He was perfect in every way. But as time passed, certain unnerving details became apparent. The seeds of doubt began to fester. She couldn't have been wrong. He is perfect, isn't he?...
1. Chapter 1: The Hero

**HOLD ON. WAIT. BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING. BEFORE YOU SAY: "YOU ALREADY HAVE FOUR ONGOING STORIES YOU UPDATE REGULARLY YOU FUCKING PSYCHO", LISTEN.**

 **Alright, look. This is only a One shot….I KNOW, I KNOW, THAT'S WHAT I SAID FOR A FOOL'S HEART WHICH ENDED UP BECOMING A FULL FLEDGED STORY, BUT LISTEN IF THE PEOPLE WANTED IT, I HAD TO GIVE IT TO EM. It's the same here. This is meant to be kind of like a One off thing, BUT I acknowledge the fact that this may possibly end up becoming a story due to popular demand. It all rides on the majority vote. So at least, with this "oneshot", I recognize the fact that it could become a story and I'm willing to accept that. Anyway, I just kind of had to write this one.**

 **Inspiration has really been touching me inappropriately in my sleep and the only way to make it stop is to write this. An odd analogy but effective enough to illustrate the fact that this idea won't leave me alone. Let me give you the basic rundown.**

 **I haven't seen many stories where Rias is the main character and Issei is the interesting side character who also happens to be properly integrated into the Devil world. I've read a few with Issei as the main character being a Full blooded Devil and whatnot, but they were all either poorly written or just so unbelievably different from the source material that they were unrecognizable. Which is fine I guess, but to me if you're making a fanfiction it should be based around the source material you're deriving from, no? Whatever. Most of them were just not for me is what I'm saying. Also, a majority of them didn't even have Issei and instead had OC/SI stuff.**

 **Anyway, point is, I wanted to see a well written story about Issei being born a Devil and the story being portrayed through Rias perspective. Why Rias's perspective? Well, that's because she's the main character and Issei is a side character in this story. You might be asking, why? Well, that's because it's more interesting that way. First off, I want there to be an air of mystery around Issei. I want many things to be left unknown because it works well towards the premise of the story which is primarily focused on Issei's character. Yes, that's right. This story's main focus is Issei's character. I've always wanted to do a story in which Issei is the average Shonen protagonist on the surface, but deep under he is so much more. That's also a concept in Red Dragon Of Stupidity, but that's a comedy. This is a serious story. Are you guys familiar with the character of Gon Freecss? He is the protagonist of the greatest Shonen of all time, Hunter x Hunter. On the surface, he is just the happy go lucky, young, naive, strong willed, Shonen protagonist that people think of when they think Shonen. And that makes sense, Hunter x Hunter came out in '96 and Gon was basically the character that made that trope so popular in the first place (along with Naruto). However, Togashi is a fucking MONSTER when it comes to writing his stories. They always end up being deeper than the surface level. And the way he wrote Gon's character during the Chimera Ant Arc (no spoilers) was honestly what made me believe Gon to be one of the greatest written characters in Manga and the best Shonen protagonist there is.**

 **My point is, if you've seen Hunter x Hunter 2011, then you know where I'm getting at. If you haven't, then that's exactly what matters. The mystery around Issei's character will be the main focus of it all. I will build intrigue as to the details regarding him and have him appear consistently as a side character with more and more details revealing themselves.**

 **So yeah, the main point of the story is to get you to start thinking about what's under the surface. "Not everything is as it seems." That's all I'm telling you about that. This will be Rias POV. Takes place shortly before the cannon timeline. Mephisto pheles is the only Devil considered as an Extra Demon in DxD cannon that doesn't belong to an actual existing Clan or Household, so I'll also be writing a mystery around that. Issei is the only child of Mephistopheles (or is he?). Issei is Half-human, Half-devil. Human mother, Devil father. High-Class Devil, still the Sekiryuutei, and more than meets the eye. Ah, lastly, Issei is OP. It's actually part of the narrative, it ties in with the whole mystery thing.**

 **[Proper summary: Rias Gremory was trapped in a marriage she could not get out of. The last person she would ever want to marry is Raiser Phenex. It wasn't until one day that a certain candidate came along to change everything did she see hope was not lost. A powerful, intelligent, heroic, handsome, and happy go lucky half Japanese, half devil man to save her from her marriage? He was practically perfect. He is perfect - isn't he? Or is there something hiding under the surface? Perhaps there is something under the skin. Perhaps the duality of man would soon become apparent to Rias.]**

 **Let's just have you read it, shall we?**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Yaaaaaaaay~! Japaaaaan~!"

A little girl with Crimson hair cheered from atop of a crimson haired man's shoulders. That little 6 year old girl - was me.

"Ahahahaha. It seems you have taken a liking to it then, Rias?"

The crimson haired man asked the girl on his shoulders with a kind smile. My older brother.

"Yes! I love Japan!"

"That is good to hear. Because one day, this territory will be yours."

The man said that as he looked out into the distance. The man and his sister were on a pass overlooking a town. A town referred to as Kuoh. Just over the span of two days, the girl had received the chance to explore various parts of Japan. She had remembered times when her brother would mention that place occasionally. He always said that he would take her there one day. Now she was there.

They had begun their little trip in the capital, Tokyo. After that, was Nagoya, and finally, the Saitama prefecture. And to end it all off properly, the main reason why he had finally brought his sister to visit Japan, they visited the town of Kuoh. A town that her family had just acquired as their own, currently under her father's ownership, and to be gifted to her when she enters high school. That's when she will finally be old enough to maintain her peerage properly and given freedom to act as a [King].

Many of these details seem unordinary. That is because she isn't a human. She is a Devil. A Pure-blooded Devil from the Underworld.

"Now Rias, play here for a bit. I'm going to make a quick contact to Father."

"Yes, Onii-sama!"

The man removed the girl from his shoulders when they reached the playground of a park. He stepped away from the playground a bit to contact someone. Meanwhile, the girl was immediately approached by what seemed to be all of the 7 children who were playing there.

"Hey, you're pretty! Do you want to play with us?"

"What's your name?"

She responded to them with a smile.

"My name is Rias!"

Many of the group asked her excitedly.

"Hey, hey! Do you wanna play with us?

"Come play with us!"

"Yeah, play with us!"

She nodded and smiled.

"Okay!"

With that, she played around with the group of children for a short while. It was only really maybe a few minutes. It couldn't have been but five. Soon enough, after those five minutes passed, she took notice of something.

"Hm?"

There was a boy sitting in a sandbox, building something with his hands. Alone. She pointed towards him.

"Hey, why is he alone?"

A few of the children answered her in succession of each other.

"He's weird!"

"Yeah, he's really weird. But he's funny! But he's also weird."

"Yeah, but our moms told us we can't play with him. They said he was bad to play with."

"He used to play with somebody. But they don't come here anymore. They moved."

"We can't play with him. Kaa-san said no."

She looked back to the boy. She was always a kind girl. She never liked the idea of people being alone. Besides, her mother didn't say it wasn't okay.

She jumped off of the jungle gym and approached the sandbox the boy was in. When she reached it, she leaned down and called out to him.

"Hey, do you wanna play with us?"

He turned to her.

"Hooh…"

She couldn't help be captivated by his eye even if just for a second. He had heterochromic eyes. His left eye was a light brown, while his right eye was an even more odd looking combination of red and blue. The inner part of his iris being blue while the rest of it was red. She had never seen such an oddly looking set of eyes. It didn't really seem like a real concept, unless for someone who isn't human.

The boy stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

….

He turned his head away and continued patting at the sand with his hands.

 _ **Pat, pat, pat!**_

"Eh?"

Rias was confused as to why he turned his head away. This would imply she was ignored. She tilted her head curiously.

"Hey, don't you wanna play?"

The boy didn't respond at all. He didn't even turn to her. He simply continued patting the sand with his palms.

"Hm?"

That was when her eye caught onto what the boy was doing with the sand. He was patting down onto two large mounds of sand placed side by side each other. Castles? No. They weren't structures. They were just simple round mounds of nothing. She tilted her head with absolute curiosity and pointed at his creation.

"What are you making?"

This time, the boy turned his gaze to her. He looked at her with a straight face and spoke in a tone that implied he was deadly serious.

"Oppai."

…

"Eh?"

…. _ **Pat, pat, pat!**_

He continued patting the mounds. Rias remained in silence for a few seconds before speaking again.

"...O..Oppai?"

"Mm."

The boy nodded without turning. He was making breasts. Rias asked in confusion.

"...W-Why are you making that?"

He turned to her with the same straight face and stared silently at her for a few seconds.

"...U-Um…"

He pointed at the face confused girl.

"Flat."

— _ **DUN!**_

The girl felt an imaginary boulder drop and crack on her head. Written on the boulder in huge writing was the word: _FLAT._

"...U..Uu.."

Rias groaned sadly as she slumped her head. She looked down at her chest with a sad frown and little tear drops at the sides of her eyes. She poked her chest with her fingers.

"...flat…"

She couldn't help but remember her mother's bountiful bust as she sulked about not having them yet.

"Red."

"Hm?"

She heard the boy speak. She looked back up only to realize they were face to face.

"Uwah!"

Rias was startled by his sudden appearance. He was staring blankly at her. Or more specifically, her hair.

"Red."

"Eh? Red?"

She looked down to her hair.

"My hair?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to touch it?"

He nodded again.

"Okay. Then, here."

She slid near him and leaned her head forward a bit. Instead of grabbing her hair however, he lifted his hand up, and stroked her head gently.

"Hoooh…"

Rias hummed in amazement. The world around had completely faded away. It was quiet. The only thing she could place her attention on - was the gentle petting from the boy's hand. She was so engrossed in the atmosphere that she didn't realize how long it was going for. She was brought back to reality when she felt the petting stop.

"Eh?"

She lifted her head back up.

"Heh."

—The boy was showing all of his teeth in the widest and most innocent grin she had ever seen.

"Red is my favorite!"

Slowly but surely, a smile grew onto Rias's face as well.

"Do you want to make something too!?"

The boy asked her excitedly. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Mm!"

Rias stepped into the sandbox and sat down beside the boy. He quickly destroyed his previous creation to allow for them to make a new one. Rias asked the boy her most prominent question.

"What's your name?"

"Ise!"

He answered her enthusiastically while patting out the sand to make it flat again.

"Ise? I'm Rias."

"Hi, Rias!"

He answered while continuing his patting. Rias decided to ask about her question from before.

"Ise. Why are you alone?"

At that moment, he stopped patting the sand and lost his smile. He stared blankly at the sand for a while in silence.

"Ise?"

After a few seconds of silence, he randomly smiled and asked her excitedly.

"What do you want to make?"

Rias was taken aback by his reaction. She answered nonetheless.

"A-Ah. Um, a castle, right?"

"Okay!"

He had already begun gathering sand before her. She joined with some hesitation. She noticed him making his own creation on the side while helping her with hers. It was another single mound.

"You're making another Oppai?"

He shook his head.

"This isn't oppai."

"Hm? Then what is it?"

He answered as he gave the finishing touches. The large mound— it resembled an eye.

"A Dragon!"

"Eh?"

Before she could question him on it, a voice called out from behind her.

"Rias."

She turned around to see her brother standing there with another man beside him. The man was very tall with short, dark purple hair, a goatee, and heterochromic eyes. One red eye and one blue eye. His eyes were a bit droopy and looked lazy, while his mouth had a resting mischievous smirk that implied he was always smiling smugly. He was also wearing a grey yukata despite being in public and it being a normal day with no sort of events happening.

However, even with her young age, Rias could easily tell— this man was not human. More than that, he was very powerful.

"Papa."

"Eh?"

Ise said that while looking at the man.

"Papa?"

Rias turned to man curiously. He merely snickered in amusement and motioned two of his fingers for Ise to approach.

"Come, come, Johann. Your mother is waiting."

Ise stood up and took his father's hand without hesitation.

"Until next time, Sirzechs."

"Yes. Until then, Pheles."

The man turned to walk away with his son in tow. Ise turned back and waved lightly.

"Bye-bye."

With that, they began to walk off.

"..B..Bye-bye…"

Rias waved despite them already building distance.

"Come now, Rias."

The brother referred to as "Sirzechs" picked Rias up into his arms.

"Onii-sama. Who was that?"

"Him? Ah, well he is...Well, do you remember that story you once studied, the one about the man named Faust?"

"The magician?"

"Yes, him."

"Uh huh."

"Well, that man is the Devil who made that deal with the Great magician. He is 'Mephisto Pheles'. Otherwise known as _Mephistopheles_."

"Mephisto...Pheles…"

She gazed at to the two figures gradually disappearing into the distance. Or more accurately, Ise.

"..But, doesn't that mean that Ise is a Devil?"

"Yes, he is."

"But I thought he felt like all the other kids."

"Ah, well, you see….He is…"

Sirzechs trailed off.

"Onii-sama?"

He sighed lightly and shook his head.

"Well. I suppose that isn't my story to tell. Let's return home, Rias."

"...Okay."

Rias looked back to the two figures previous position. They were already gone.

That was the story of the first time I met him. The man, the Devil, referred to as "Hyoudou Ise".

* * *

 **-MEPHISTO-**

My name - is Rias Gremory.

And I—

"I will not marry him!"

 _ **Slam!**_

That was the declaration I made while slamming my palm onto the desk of my personal vanity mirror.

I am Rias Gremory. I am entering my third year of high school as a student of Kuoh Academy, an educational institute in Japan. I am a Pure-blooded, High-Class Devil and the heir to the Gremory clan. My Household is one of the last remaining clans from the original 72 pillars.

And as of today, from the day of my birth, I have been caught in a crisis.

"Enough, Rias. Do you not yet realize your selfishness?"

The woman whom I resemble spoke sternly from a few meters away from me. My mother, Venelana Gremory.

"This marriage isn't something that affects just you. If you are to act as a proper heir to the Gremory family, then consider the importance of this union as a Pure-blooded Devil."

"I won't marry him! No matter what may happen, I refuse to marry him! If you would have any consideration for your daughter then you would understand that I wish to marry the person that I love! I wish to find my own love and love freely! Why don't you understand that?!"

I shouted at my mother in retaliation. I would never do such a disrespectful thing to my own mother, but this is a subject that I cannot stop myself from detesting and refuting so passionately. My own life and love is being threatened. I cannot retreat on this.

"Of course I understand that, Rias. It's you who refuses to understand that this is something that is vital for the survival of our race. Soon enough, there won't be any Pure-blooded Devils left in our society. Can't you be considerate for your own people?"

"I don't care for the expectations of the old Devils or their standards! The only reason they care so deeply about this issue is because they are too caught up in the past, worrying about the 'purity of bloodlines', they only care because they want to preserve heritage. A worthless, arbitrary concept only significant because of their stubborness! What difference does it make if the society has no Pure-blooded ones?! Is the offspring between two reincarnated Devils not considered a 'Pure-blood' in its own right? Everything fades, especially something so fickle. Perhaps they should accept that as to be less pathetic!"

"Enough, Rias!"

I was silenced by my mother's order. She sighed deeply.

"I've heard enough of your complaints. Raiser will be visiting here tomorrow and I expect you treat him respectfully, at least if for the day. I expect maturity from you for once. Understood?"

"Nn-!"

I grinded my teeth harshly.

"Then—! At the very least, allow me the time until I've from graduated university and become an adult to make my decision! Perhaps then I will have shifted my opinions on the matter! Perhaps then I am more willing to listen!"

She shook her head.

"I know you well, Rias. I know that is nothing more than your method of stalling. I won't fall for it."

I felt my confidence diminish with her firm statement. This can't be…

"Please….mother…"

I could briefly interpret a certain sympathy in her expression. She sighed.

"Oh Rias….Well, my love, in actuality I had originally come to this room to present you with some good news."

I perked my head up slightly.

"...Good news?"

She nodded.

"You see Rias, the truth is that another candidate has presented himself in favor of taking your hand."

—?! My eyes widened in shock. Another candidate?! As in, another potential suitor!?

"Mother! Do you mean to say that..!"

She nodded her head.

"Indeed. It seems that you may have the opportunity to choose for yourself after all."

—?! I could only become even more shocked at this declaration. For my parents to have given me the choice— but, who is it? Someone amongst the young Devil's generation who is a pure-blood…..there aren't many options amongst that demographic. She continued.

"Truthfully, this wasn't even something we were going to consider. We would have previously considered this candidate was not an option. However, out of consideration for you, your father and I decided to try our best and grace you with leniency. There isn't much we can do concerning your situation as the heir, but at the very least, we can try being this considerate. Even if it is the wrong decision in the eyes of the higher ups. That is because we love you."

"...Mother…"

It certainly wasn't the greatest news, but at the very least, it was much brighter than a future bound to Raiser. Maybe this would be enough?...At the very least, anything is better than him, I believe. I quickly approached and embraced my mother.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry I retaliated in such a way."

"No, it's alright. I understand it, Rias. Trust me, I do. It's just that there was nothing we could do. At the very least, we could try this."

"Yes….At the very least…."

We separated from each other.

"It goes without saying, but he will also be present tomorrow. It is precisely because of this that we are holding an evaluation between him and Raiser in the first place. That is why Raiser is set to visit. Perhaps I should have started by telling you this."

"Yes, that certainly would have helped."

We giggled.

"Well, nevertheless, please behave yourself when the time comes tomorrow? If not for the fact that you are a lady of the Gremory family, but because that man will also be there."

I asked the important question as the topic was brought to my attention.

"Speaking of which mother, who is this person?"

She put a hand up to her chin in contemplation.

"Hm….Perhaps it is best I do not tell you for now. I believe it would be best if you discovered it yourself in person and make your judgements once meeting him. I would rather not have your opinions affected by any preconceived notions or prejudices prominent through their reputation. You'd want to know them for who they are, not what they represent, isn't that right? So perhaps this is the best choice."

Prejudices? Preconceived notions? Reputation? Could this person possibly be someone who has a negative reputation amongst our society? I don't believe mother and father would ever allow such a thing, right?

My mother began walking out from my room.

"That being said Rias, please get some rest. They will be visiting early tomorrow. It is already late as it is. Try not to dwell too much on your thoughts, lest you accumulate too much stress to maintain your composure during the evaluation."

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Good night, Rias."

"Good night, mother."

"Good night to you as well, Akeno."

"Yes, good night, Venelana-sama."

After giving her farewell to my best friend Akeno and I, mother shut the door. I sighed as I felt some tension release from my body. We were alone now.

"Are you alright, Rias?"

Akeno asked me as she finally approached from her sideline position she stood in all this time. I rubbed my forehead tiredly.

"Yes….I am alright."

"You should get some rest. If what your mother said is true then you will certainly need it."

"Yes….I suppose you're right."

I began removing and handing my clothes to Akeno as I thought of the possibilities.

Who could it be? Could it perhaps be that delinquent Zephydor? Or would it be the odd gentleman Astaroth? From what I have heard, neither of them have interest in such things. Not to mention, they don't seem to be in as dire a situation as us Gremory. It couldn't possibly be anyone from the Extra Demons households could it? I'm certain they wouldn't have allowed that. Plus, I wouldn't be able to think of any who are able to fulfill that role. In that case, there is no one else I can think of. Who could it possibly be?

"Rias?"

Akeno called out to me who was lost in thought. I was already standing naked.

"Ah, forgive me. I was clouded for a moment."

"You need rest."

"Yes. I certainly do."

Akeno placed my clothes down and gave me a courteous bow.

"Good night, Rias."

She turned to leave, but I interrupted her exit.

"Ah, wait, Akeno."

She halted and turned to me curiously. As I thought, I feel a bit…

"Would you be willing to stay with me for tonight? I'm afraid that I...I may need your support."

She smiled softly.

"Of course, Rias."

Akeno used her magical ability to shift herself from her uniform to her pajamas in a brief moment.

"Shall we rest then?"

"Yes. Let's."

Akeno shut the lights of my room off as I placed myself on my bed. She joined me shortly after.

"Good night, Rias."

"Good night, Akeno."

Despite saying our good nights, I remained staring up at the canopy over my bed in silent contemplation.

…...Another candidate….Who are you?...

"Rias?"

"Hm?"

Akeno had called out to me. Ah, it seems she took notice of my state. I turned over onto my side to face her.

"I am alright…"

I felt a soft sensation on my fingers. Akeno held onto my hand gently.

"No matter what happens, I will stand by your side."

I couldn't resist smiling fondly. I grasped onto her hand.

"..Yes...I know…"

I took a breath and shut my eyes to rest.

"...Akeno.."

"Yes?"

"...I find it amusing….being Devils, we of course cannot pray…...yet despite that…...I feel so compelled to beg something greater than myself to give me my chance…...I want to wish for my freedom…"

"...Yes….so do I…."

I intertwined my fingers with Akeno's and held a firm grasp of her hand.

"...Akeno, you are my family as well. I love you."

"Yes. I love you too, Rias."

With those last words, we slowly drifted off to slumber. Our hands interlocked the entire night. It was reminiscent of those nights in the past, when she was too afraid to sleep alone after first coming here.

That night, I had a dream. A memory from the past. Vague and undetailed. I could remember nothing from it. Not but one small thing. A single word.

 _《_ _Red_ _》_

 **-DxD-**

"Are you ready, Rias?"

It was the next morning. Those two candidates should have arrived by now. I gave the finishing touches to my makeup in front of my vanity mirror. However, I was dressed in my academy's uniform. Mother had suggested for me to dress elegantly for my presentation during this evaluation, but I refuse. I refuse to present myself as a trophy to be won by one of two contenders. I will present myself with dignity as a proud student of my beloved Kuoh Academy.

I stood from my seat.

"Yes, Akeno. I am ready."

With that, Akeno and I made our way through the castle. For some reason, I could feel the tension in my nerves rise in anticipation. This would be my only chance to escape Raiser's grasp. If I fail, I may have to resort to drastic measures. Whatever that may be, I still do not know myself.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

As I approached the main hall in which I was set to meet with my family and the candidates, I could vaguely hear some hearty laughing as we closed in. We entered the hall.

"Hahaha! Well, I must say I am surprised to find out that it was you who turned out to be the alternative candidate—"

I took in my surroundings as we stepped in. Sitting in what was a large living area with multiple couches were the attendees of the evaluation. My mother and father were sitting together on one sofa that was in beside two other sofas.

On the two main sofas directly across from each other, with what is reminiscent of a coffee table between them, were the sitting candidates. One of them - was Raiser Phenex. The man that I loathed. There were also a couple women sitting with him in suggestive positions. How uncouth. He was one of the men laughing.

Beside my parents sofa was my elder brother sitting in a chair separate from them with Grayfia by his side. Onii-sama? Why is he here? Could he have something to do with why this second candidate was considered?

Finally, on the sofa across from Raiser, was the second candidate. A person I only vaguely seemed to recognize, yet who was so familiar. An almost nostalgic feeling came from seeing him.

A young man with features that do not align with being inhuman. Chocolate brown hair. Light brown eyes with a golden tint. Tall, around the same height as Raiser. Oriental type facial features. Wearing a suit similar to Raiser's, but being a blood red color rather than burgundy, with a black dress shirt under his coat and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a single red ring with a green jewel on his left hand.

This person is…

"—Mephisto."

It was just as Raiser said. This man - was the son of the great Devil magician, Mephisto Pheles. At that moment, the attendees took notice of me.

"Ah, it seems that our daughter, Rias, has arrived."

My father announced our presence as we stopped before the two sofas. Raiser stood with his (infuriating) signature smug smirk. The other man stood as well. Raiser lifted his arms and greeted me in an irritating manner.

"Rias. There you are. It is nice to see you again, my dear."

Do not speak to me so carelessly, wretch. That is what I wished to respond with, but I held my tongue. Rather than greeting him, I merely glanced at him before directing my attention to his "competitor". It disgusts me to refer to them in such context.

"Oh, how cold. As usual, my dear Rias."

I ignored Raiser's offhand comment as I placed my gaze on the man opposite of him. Without saying anything, the man bowed, then finally - he spoke.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Rias Gremory. My name is [Johann Mephisto Wittenberg Pheles]. Though, as many already know, I prefer to be referred to as Mephisto. Ah, perhaps I should have greeted you differently."

He lifted his body up and gave me a toothy grin.

"It's been a while, Rias Gremory!"

—My world had frozen as a memory flashed suddenly into my mind. I whispered under my breath.

"...Ise..?"

I remained silent for a short while.

….

"Rias?"

—The voice of my mother had snapped me from my state.

"Eh? A-Ah, yes, forgive me. I had...gotten distracted for a moment…..Then, as I thought, we meet again….Is-...Mephisto."

He nodded at my greeting….That's right…..I have met this man once before. Long ago. I have always known of his existence due to his status as the only son of the legendary Devil, Mephisto Pheles. However, I had never truly met him or spoke with him face to face. There were a few times when I would hear talk of him during gatherings or possibly see his figure off in the distance, but never did I interact with him directly. Or so I thought…..to believe I had forgotten that memory. I had always believed that my first trip to Japan was one of the most important memories I had, yet for some reason I did not remember those moments involving him. Perhaps it was lost to time. Regardless, I now realize who this man is.

This man is "Johann Mephisto Wittenberg Pheles". The only son and family member of the Devil Mephisto Pheles, "Mephistopheles". The one I once knew as "Ise". "Ise"…..where exactly did that name come from?

"Sit down, Rias. We'll start the evaluation now that you're here."

I sat down in the chair between/separate from the two sofas at my mother's suggestion. I spoke to Mephisto respectfully.

"I-It is nice to finally meet you again, Mephisto. I had always wanted to meet with the only child of Mephistopheles who is considered a prodigy."

Mephisto kindly smiled at my comment.

" _Ee, Kochira koso_ (Yes, Likewise.)"

"O-Oh!"

I covered my mouth as I realized I let out a slight sound of surprise. My mother questioned me curiously.

"What's wrong, Rias?"

"N-Nothing! It is nothing, mother."

I let out a silent breath in embarrassment. I had let out a sound unconsciously. T-That's because he said it in Japanese. As I thought, since his introduction he's been speaking Japanese. Not to mention, when he first bowed to me it was in the manner a Japanese person would do.

That's right, this man is half-japanese. That is because he is a Half-human. For many years, it was considered a shocking revelation that the Devil Mephisto Pheles had birthed a child with a human woman. Many considered it disgraceful and he was even ridiculed for it, especially by those higher ups who uphold tradition to the utmost. This must have been the "reputation" and "prejudice" issue my mother mentioned. So that is why she did not tell me. She did not want for me to possibly have any contrivances based off of what he is known for.

Amongst the young Devil's generation, he is certainly one of the most frowned upon. It is similar to the situation with Sairaorg who is considered a defect for his lack of magical ability. This man is surely considered a "filthy halfling" or perhaps even an "abomination" amongst many of the High-Class society. I have heard those whispers as well, and though it disgusted me to think many would judge someone they didn't know, I never believed it involved me personally so I wouldn't interfere.

Regardless, I shouldn't let this detail affect my proper judgement. I can't deny that I have a certain i-interest with Japan and its culture, b-but I shouldn't let that affect my attitude! I must remain composed. As a lady should.

"Ahem."

I cleared my throat, only to realize once my gaze was drawn to Mephisto, that he was sitting with both legs crossed on the sofa.

—! T-That sitting posture! That is surely how many young Japanese people sit! I have seen it countless times at the Academy! Although it may be a universal sitting posture, it is certainly most common amongst Japanese young folk!

Aaaah, why am I so focused on these details! Everyday I am surrounded by Japanese students, not to mention Akeno who is Japanese! So then why does it seem more significant now?! Could it possibly be because he is a High-Class Devil raised in the Underworld like myself that it shocks me so much? B-But he is Japanese after all so maybe it shouldn't surprise me? But he has lived in the Underworld for seemingly his entire life, or at the very least after that day that I met him. More than that, he is the son of Mephisto Pheles, so of course I would be surprised when someone from my society can act in such a way naturally. That contrast is simply too much to process. Not to mention, he is actually Japanese unlike me who is simply enamoured with the culture. A High-Class Japanese Devil…..It's obvious that I would not know how to react to something so a-amazing.

Nevertheless, I must maintain my composure. I shouldn't let this affect the evaluation!...Though I say that, when I think about his competitor….

"Alright then. I'll start asking the questions. Let's begin, shall we?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts again by the voice of my mother. R-Right, the evaluation. Now it is time to see whether this man is someone better than Raiser or not. Though I don't have any doubts about it...

"I'll begin asking about some pleasant topics first. How about some recent events. We'll start with Raiser."

With that the evaluation began. Unfortunately, it began in a manner that I did not find pleasant. Mother started out with topics meant as small talk or pleasant conversation. I did not mind this, as it is quite commonplace to start out these interactions in such a way. What did irk me was the fact that Mephisto and Raiser were both casually exchanging pleasantries as if they were companions. They were laughing together.

"Hahahahaha! As I thought, that isn't too dissimilar to my own experiences as well, Mephisto."

"Hahaha! Is that so? Yeah, well, that's just how it is sometimes huh? Though, that is something we can probably hold the media accountable for."

"Yes, yes. Indeed. It's all a result of the population being a majority reincarnated humans. The media has taken a reform in the image of the human world's version after all."

Raiser finished while taking a sip of his wine. Why? Why is this happening? Why would they be speaking as if they were friends? Is it because of Raiser's superficial charm? Could they have perhaps been friends from the start? Could it be that this all simply a ploy between them to force me into giving up my hope for a free future?...

Disgusting. How truly devilish….But I will not submit. Even if it comes to this I will not submit. I will not marry Raiser.

"Alright, alright. Settle down boys. I am glad you are getting along. However, I think it's time for us to present the more vital topics, isn't it? Venelana?"

My father turned to my mother. She nodded.

"Yes, of course."

This it it. The true evaluation. Now the discussion will be important topics. But….if my assumption is correct, then there's truly no point to it…

"Well then, I shall start with Raiser. Raiser?"

"Of course."

"In that case, I'll ask the most obvious question then. Why exactly do you want to marry Rias?"

"Mm."

Raiser placed his glass down on the table and spoke.

"Well, of course I am doing this with great consideration for the future of Devil society. This union is one that is considered vital for the survival of the Pure-blood heritage. Not to mention, this is a decision that my family had themselves decided. I of course wish to respect it and follow through. Besides, I see no great demerit to taking the hand of the beautiful Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan."

I held back my urge to gag vocally. Do not smirk at me you pig. I could care less how respectfully you word yourself, that does not change the fact that you are a mongrel.

"Hm. I see. A good answer. I will move onto Mephisto then. Mephisto."

Mephisto bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Though my question is the same. Why exactly do you want to marry Rias? It is quite curious that you had presented yourself as a suitor. In the past, your father was quite vocal about expressing his distaste for such arrangements wasn't he? Why make such a decision that contradicts that past now?"

Mephisto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. J-Just like a real Japanese— No. Not now. Pay attention.

"Ehehehe. Well, I suppose I'll start by answering about the 'contradiction' then."

He cleared his throat and spoke in a dignified manner with a smile.

"Well, first, yes. My father has quite a strong—Er, dislike, for arrangements like these. In fact, he has a strong distaste for any sort of arrangements that strip any persons of their free will. He considers himself a libertarian and does not enjoy the prospect of being forced into certain positions or duties. It most likely has something to do with his past with the original Satan. Ahem. Regardless, I am the same as my father in that right, so I believe that arrangements like these are outdated or simply unnecessary."

What? Have I misheard? If I'm correct, he just expressed his mutual distaste for these arrangements, isn't that right? So then why exactly is he doing this? He continues.

"That being said, I believe that anyone should have the right to their freedom. Especially if it concerns love or marriage. Even more especially if it concerns a woman. Ah, I am getting off track. Excuse me. My answer to the question: 'why do I want to marry Rias' or 'why have I presented myself as a suitor' is a bit complicated. But if I were to sum it up, I would say that it is because I wanted the idea of choice to be presented in the arrangement."

Idea of choice? What does he mean by that? Mother asked him.

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"Yes, of course. Ahem."

He cleared his throat once more and spoke casually.

"When I first heard news that Raiser and Rias were to be married, I was quite young. At that time I thought nothing of it and quickly forgot. However, I recently heard of this subject again with Raiser's statements concerning his 'fiancee' over the media. That's when I found out that there was an arrangement between the two families to have the heirs married off. Again, I thought not much of it until seeing more on the media. It was during one of Rias Gremory's statements regarding her feelings on the arrangement, where she expressed her complete contempt and disgust for the idea. I had a bit of a laugh when seeing her reject it so adamantly, I have to say."

I could feel my parents stern gazes over me. Yes, I remember that little incident. It had already been public information, but it had become a hot topic again thanks to Raiser's big mouth. That was when I became exasperated at the mentioning of the topic and expressed my opinions over the media. That remained a story for a short while. Mephisto continued.

"Now, with that being said, I simply made my choice based on that realization."

"What realization?"

He answered my mother with a smile.

"That Rias Gremory was being forced into a marriage she didn't wish for of course."

She raised a brow.

"I see, but what exactly does that have to do with your answer?"

"Well, that is my answer."

"Pardon?"

"I presented myself as a suitor to give Rias Gremory a proper choice. Rather than having her being forced into a marriage she despised, I thought it better to give her the option out of marrying Raiser Phenex. After all, she did express quite openly about her….um, dislike for Raiser and the idea of marrying him."

I could feel the confusion around me and the others. A choice? He presented himself...as to give me a 'choice'? That is his reasoning? As in, "at the very least you won't have to marry Raiser"? That sort of thing? In my confusion, Raiser asked him with a bit of sterness.

"Hm? Wouldn't that imply that you are only asking for her hand so that she wouldn't have to marry me? As in, only presenting yourself as to directly interfere with our union? Isn't that it?"

Mephisto waved his hands frantically.

"Eh? No, no, no, wait. That's not necessarily what I was implying. Ah, well, actually what I was trying to prevent is that…..Ah, well, what I mean is…..Aaaah, as I thought, it's still a bit complicated, ehehe…"

He laughed awkwardly while scratching his head. He didn't give any straight answer. In terms of the evaluation, that may have lost him some points. I would say he was already at a great disadvantage since he isn't Pure-blooded, my parents only considered him out of kindness after all. So, from the start, this was in Raiser's favor. But what is it that he was saying about preventing something?...

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll move onto the next question. What exactly is your dream or goal for the future, Raiser?"

"Mm."

Raiser nodded and sipped from his wine before answering.

"I plan to take on my role as heir to the Phenex clan first and foremost, though I am not the current heir like Rias. I wish to bring the Phenex clan to new levels of success and admiration with my efforts in the rating games as well, and hopefully one day I will be classified as the Phenex who has never lost a match."

A standard answer apart from his ambition regarding the rating games. I truly do not care for Raiser's dreams. I wouldn't care if he desired to save the world, it does not make him any less repulsive.

"I see. A good answer. In that case, I'll move on to Mephisto. Mephisto?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mephisto took a light breath and cracked his neck. He answered with a bright smile. Yet for some reason, I felt an eerie mood as the world went silent with his answer.

" _I plan to become the strongest being in existence!_ "

….

What?

"Excuse me, Mephisto. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

My mother asked him after regaining her composure. Almost as if she believes she misheard him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Well, it's just like it sounds! I want to become the strongest being in existence!"

….Again, my mind hesitated on processing his ambition. My mother questioned him in confusion.

"Becoming the strongest being?...You mean to say that you plan to surpass the Maou in strength?"

He crossed his arms.

"Mm. Well, yes, but if I'm being more specific I mean to surpass more than just them. I mean to surpass everyone!"

"...Everyone….so that means…"

"Yep! Devils, Angels, Maou, Super-Devil, Buddha, Gods, practically everything there is! Ah, but if I'm being very specific then I would have to say that I want to surpass the _Apocalypse Dragon_ as my main goal. To my knowledge, he is the current strongest being in existence. I believe at least."

Mother asked him with hesitation.

"...How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Hm? Step by step of course!"

He answered with a smile. Step by Step? He lifted his left arm near his cheek.

"As you know, I am this generation's current Sekiryuutei."

—?! That's right! How could I have forgotten such an important detail? This man is the Sekiryuutei. The Welsh Dragon Emperor. It is the result of him being born as a Half-human. I do vaguely remember hearing the news of it when I was younger. Perhaps when I was around 10 years of age. That's when the story of the Sekiryuutei was all over the news. As it turned out, the son of Mephisto Pheles ended possessing the Mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. Otherwise known as the Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet. One of the thirteen Longinus, the strongest sacred gears in existence. After that story, I do remember many of those who ridiculed Mephisto quickly silenced themselves.

Mephisto continued.

"As the Sekiryuutei, it is my ultimate dream to achieve Domination. That is why, I will surpass all living beings. Maybe even the dead ones, haha! But I started that journey out step by step. First, my goal was to surpass High-Class Devils, but I achieved that goal quickly when I was young. Then, my next goal was to surpass all past hosts of the Sekiryuutei. I achieved that as well. Next, my goal was to surpass every Devil in the young Devil's generation. I also achieved that goal. My current goal is to surpass the level of Ultimate-Class Devil, with my base strength of course."

—?!...What? He made such astonishing claims. You mean to say that he has surpassed all of the Devil's in our generation? Including Raiser? Or maybe even Sairaorg, who is now being considered the strongest of us?

My mother raised a brow in suspicion.

"Pardon me, Mephisto, but you say that you have surpassed those in your generation? You mean to say that you have already surpassed others like Raiser in terms of power? As well as someone like my nephew, Sairaorg?"

He nodded.

"Mhm! That's right! I'm already beyond the level of the young Devils! Isn't that right, Sirzechs-sama?"

Wha-? He asked Onii-sama, who was sitting quietly in his chair. What? Why is he asking him? Onii-sama smiles.

"Ahahaha. Well, this isn't really my discussion to interfere with."

"Eeeeeh. No backup?..."

Mephisto makes a sad pout at his response. I don't understand. Why did he ask Onii-sama of all people? Mother eyed them both suspiciously.

"Tell me something, Mephisto. I'd like to know about your reputation with the higher ups. The Maou, to be specific."

"Hm? My reputation?"

Mephisto tilted his head. That's right. There is more to his reputation than just what is on the surface, isn't there?

"Yes. Your reputation is a bit odd. There are many who think lowly of you simply because of your nature as a half-human, but that isn't what I'm referring to. Nor am I referring to your reputation as a prodigious magician. I am referring to your reputation with the high level officials like the Maou. Many times have we heard and seen instances in which officials and other respected figures will advocate for you during times of ridicule. You seem to have some sort of oddly secretive reputation that only the high level influencers seem to know. People like Diehauser Belial, Zekram Bael, and even Sirzechs and the other three satans. This surely can't be because of only your magical prowess because you have yet to have done anything extraordinary with that skill. Unless, there would be certain achievements we don't know about?"

Yes, I do remember times when I would hear of someone influential speaking highly of Mephisto. This despite him not seeming out of the ordinary aside from his skill in magic thanks to his heritage. So then, why exactly would people like Onii-sama give him the benefit of the doubt in different times? Now that I think about it, since Onii-sama is here…..could it be that he and Mephisto are in on this together?...

"Ah, well…..You see, that is….um, well…"

Again, he didn't have a clear answer. He could only smile awkwardly while moving his hands in the air to point at things that weren't there. My mother sighed. As I thought, things are not looking good for him as a candidate. Raiser snickered.

"Hehehe. Well, I'm not sure about what your relationships with the heads are either, but I couldn't care much of that. What does interest me is your earlier statement. Your statement about being stronger than me."

Raiser said that with an amused brow raise. True, it was shocking to hear him claim that. For him to say that he is stronger than Sairaorg is something I find hard to believe. Though, he does have quite a unique aura about him. Perhaps it is the influence of the Sekiryuutei, but his aura is very….oppressing. It does not match with his light hearted personality at all. The contrast is somewhat unnerving if I must say.

Mephisto laughed heartily.

"Ahahahaha! Sorry about that. I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything. I know how much your pride means to you, so of course I'm not belittling your strength. I'm just saying the truth."

Raiser scoffed and asked with the same amused brow.

"Pardon? You mean you weren't joking? You mean to imply that you are truthfully stronger than me?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm implying at all."

Mephisto smiled while waving his hands to show lack of animosity. Raiser scoffed in non surprise. But then—

" _It's what I'm saying_."

….

"Hah?"

Raiser raised a brow with a confused expression, but more than that there looked to be a subtle irritation. What? He just…

"Would you care to repeat yourself, Mephisto? I seem to have misheard you.."

"No, well, what I'm saying is that I'm stronger than you. Or actually—"

Mephisto closed his eyes in a smile and shrugged his shoulders apologetically with his hands up.

"— _I'm just better than you in every way_."

 _ **Crack!**_

The wine glass in Raiser's hand cracked slightly. It began slowly leaking wine onto his hand. As a narcissist, Raiser is someone who cares about his appearance and presentation above all. Yet he is not moving to clean himself.

"Raiser-sama!"

One of the female servants sitting with him wiped his hand clean with a napkin. Raiser slowly placed the now empty glass onto the table. His expression being masked by a few shadows on his face. He leaned back to his original position and spoke in a low tone.

"...Forgive me, but….I believe that my hearing is not the best today….Would you be willing to repeat that once more?.."

Mephisto spoke with the same smile.

" _Stop trying to defend your ego, scum_."

 _ **DON!**_

Raiser's foot landed harshly against the table. The wood cracked under the pressure.

"...Hey, brat….What did you just call me?"

Mephisto continued speaking the same unmoving, happy smile.

"I called you what you are, scum. Ah, maybe scum wasn't good enough. With that ego you want to be the top of everything. In that case, you are worse than scum. You are beyond garbage. You are less than a maggot that eats the remains of carcasses. You are pathetic and your ego is fragile. Your victories only come from the fact that your opponents are too naïve to realize any method defeating you. You harem is a nothing but a representation of the concept of 'Stockholm syndrome'. You—"

 _ **DON!**_

Raiser's foot landed upon the ground while taking a chunk of the table with it.

"...I will give you this one and only chance….This will be your only chance to apologize…...after that, I will not accept any apology even if you beg for your life…."

Mephisto put his hands up.

"Ah, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I apologize then."

The aura around Raiser decreased a bit, but—

" _I'm sorry that you can only satisfy women who can't leave you_."

— _ **SNAP!**_

I could practically hear the moment Raiser snapped as he stood up abruptly. He lifted his hand in the air and suddenly spawned powerful flames out of his palm.

"Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

But in that split second of his time preparing a strike—

"Geh—"

He hesitated.

—That's because Mephisto's smile was gone. He was staring up at him with a hollow gaze. His eyes were as black as an abyss.

"Enough!"

My mother stood from her place and interrupted the exchange with a yell. Raiser's flames dispersed and the air was filled silence.

Mephisto was sitting there with a completely casual expression….What?...Didn't I….Didn't I just see him do something in that quarter of a second?...What did….

"Mephisto, thank you for coming, but I believe it is time for you to go."

My mother spoke to Mephisto in a stern tone. He smiled awkwardly.

"Aaaah...shit. Looks like I blew it, huh? Ehehehe….my bad then."

He stood from his couch and placed his hands in his pockets while shrugging.

"Oh well. Too bad. Looks like it's the _Yakitori's_ win again!"

 _ **FOOM!**_

Raiser immediately spawned his flames once again, but before my mother could intervene, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"How about a spar?"

It was Onii-sama.

"Sirzechs? What are you doing?"

He did not answer mother's question, instead he just directed his attention to Raiser.

"Now, now, Raiser. Wouldn't it be more interesting if you were able to have a spar with the Sekiryuutei?"

Despite Raiser's flames disappearing, his deadly sharp gaze did not settle, even when looking at Onii-sama. Mephisto asked curiously.

"A spar?"

Onii-sama nodded.

"Yes, a spar. Or in other words, a quick match between the two candidates. Something like a rating game, but with only two kings. A match between Dragon and Phoenix. How about it?"

Mephisto hit his palm as if he realized something.

"Oooh! I get it now! A match! Yeah! I'm in!"

"And you, Raiser?"

Raiser could only growl at Mephisto's carefree attitude, or his existence in general.

"Ah, it doesn't look like he's thinking about that right now, Sirzechs-sama."

"Hm. How about a wager to make things more interesting then?"

"A wager? What're we betting?"

"A request. To the winner goes a wish. Any request that is within my power, you shall have granted. With certain limitations of course, but if it is within my ability then I shall do my best to fulfil it. Including subjects relating to punishments or prizes, as well having possible orders for the loser to follow. How is that?"

At that moment, Raiser growled in an enraged tone.

"Any request?"

"Yes, Raiser. For the most part, anything that is within my power, even if it might be just a bit immoral."

Raiser's eyes bore through Mephisto's skull.

" _Then when I defeat this creaton, grant me the right to kill him_."

—?!

"Very well."

Onii-sama agreed to his request!? Mephisto scoffed in amusement.

"Hoh! Scary~"

The veins on Raiser's forehead pumped blood through his skin as his eye twitched. Never in my life had I seen him so infuriated. Onii-sama turned to Mephisto.

"Then what is your request, should you win, Mephisto?"

"Mine? Hmmmm!…."

Mephisto rubbed his chin while holding his eyes shut tight. He resembles a child who is attempting to think deeply about something. After a few seconds he hit his palm in realization.

"Ah! I got it!"

He lifted up his index finger and announced it proudly.

"In that case, I wish to make one single decision on behalf of the Gremory household! One that cannot be overturned except by the current heir herself!"

"What?!"

My father stood up beside my mother in shock. Onii-sama nodded.

"Very well. However, you can make no decisions that affect their finances, status, or well being as a clan. In other words, no decisions that would be a detriment to their existence."

"Deal!"

"Very well."

"Sirzechs!"

My mother called out to him in shock, but he merely raised a hand to silence them. He asks them.

"Will this be one on one?"

Mephisto shrugs, but Raiser snarls.

"Eh, all up to Raiser-tan. I can take on his whole peerage if he wants—"

" _I will kill you myself_."

"Oho! Scary!"

Onii-sama nodded.

"Very well. In that case, there is truly no point in delaying such a thing, right? We may as well have it right now. Grayfia."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Create us a small dimension for the two. Anything sturdy should suffice."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama."

"Rias, gather your servants. It will be a nice match to watch. Call Millicias as well. He should enjoy this."

Any of us who were around could only be left in shock at the sequence of events. Raiser and Mephisto were left standing there looking at each other with an intense atmosphere surrounding them. Mephisto looked at him with a confident smirk while Raiser burned a glare through his soul.

That was the day that Dragon fought against Phoenix.

 **-Dragon VS. Phoenix-**

"HmHmHmHmmm~"

The one who was humming delightedly while removing his coat was Mephisto.

We were now in the separate dimension created by Grayfia. It was a stadium made of stone with structures resembling giant chess pieces on the edges and red skies above. I was gathered with my group of servants, my family, Raiser's peerage, and even a few from my brother's peerage who wished to spectate. I haven't seen my brother's servants together since I was a child. They rarely ever gather. Albeit, it is only his Knight and Bishop, but it is still a rare sight. Grayfia is also in attendance obviously, and she is my brother's queen.

Raiser's parents were also invited during the time Grayfia was preparing the dimension. They are sitting beside my own parents and Onii-sama.

At the center of the stadium, standing a few meters across from each other, were the two candidates. Mephisto hummed as he threw off his coat. After that he removed his black dress shirt and left himself standing in a white muscle shirt. He had an extremely well built physique despite not being a bulky figure like Sairaorg.

He stretched his limbs loosely while Raiser remained completely still, growling and glaring at him in rage. He spoke in a jolly tone while stretching, much to Raiser's agitation.

"Maaaaan~ I have to say, Raiser. I am truly glad I met you that day. Do you remember it? Our first meeting at that gathering, the one set by your elder brother Ruval? I'm sure you remember it. You said you did didn't you? That's why we got along today, right?"

Raiser did not answer. He only snarled through his tightly grit teeth.

"Yeah, I'm glad we met that day. Really, I am! I mean, if I hadn't met you that day, I wouldn't even be here! The only reason I'm here is precisely because I had the chance to meet you. After I saw that stuff on the media about your engagement to Rias, I kinda became interested. That's when I ended up seeing that clip of Rias openly expressing her disgust with the idea. After that, I realized the situation and went to your gathering, that I originally had no prior interest in, and attended it for the sake of meeting you. The moment I met you, it all became clear to me. I knew exactly who you were from simply one interaction."

He lifted himself and smiled.

"You are pure scum!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

The ground below Raiser's foot cracked as he grinded it. He is using every single bit of his will power to hold back until he hears the signal. Mephisto continued with a smile and his arms in the air.

"It was just that simple from one meeting! Just one conversation with you and it all became apparent! You were just a worm! Nothing but a worthless lout with money and prestige, both of which you did not earn through any merit of your own! Not to mention that you were a disgusting pig! It was honestly worth a bout of laughter once I returned home! Ah, but of course, that was also when I had made my decision."

Mephisto lowered his arms back down to his sides slowly.

—A disturbingly emotionless expression sat on his face.

" _I will not allow you to marry Rias Gremory_."

 _ **Foom!**_

Small flames creeped through Raiser's knuckles. That's because his fists were clenched so tightly that blood ran down from his wounds as they were quickly healed…..He...won't allow him?...It couldn't be that he is doing this...for me..?

Mephisto scoffed at his anger.

"Tell you what, Raiser. Out of respect for taking this challenge, I will make you a promise. I will not use a single magical spell of any kind throughout this entire match! No, even better! I will not use a single ounce of my demonic power at all throughout this duel! How's that?"

—?! Mephisto-! He-! He promised not to use magical spells or demonic power!? But, is that not his method of offense and defense? How is he meant to fight back? I could hear my brother's Bishop, MacGregor Mathers, speak from the side next to my peerage.

"Hoho. How interesting. So he plans to fight that way? How odd. I've never seen a fight between Mephisto or anyone else. That father of his was always very adamant about remaining secretive with his son's abilities or practically any information regarding him. The only thing we know is that he is a master magician like his father before him. However, if he is the Sekiryuutei, then perhaps…"

"Hmph! What foolishness. Raiser will make a quick example of this crude halfling."

MacGregor rubbed his chin in intrigue while Lord Phenex scoffed condescendingly. MacGregor always loves to explain things to others. However, what he says is true. Mephisto Pheles has always been known to be a mysterious character, along with his life being a mystery in general. No one that I know of has seen him fight, except for maybe higher ups like my brother, somehow. Mephisto was said to have won a few unofficial matches against some, but details were never released about them, and never was there footage. So his methods of fighting outside of his magical prowess are completely unknown. The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet…..would he use that?

Mephisto raised his left hand near his face and held up two fingers.

"I'll give you two."

The moment he said that, the green jewel on his red ring began glowing, then—

 **[Boost!]**

An announcement was heard. When I looked closely at Mephisto's hand, it held some odd jewelry on it. What is….

"That is….the Boosted Gear?"

—?! My father analyzed the chains on Mephisto's hand with confusion. The Boosted Gear? But how? That is not a gauntlet.

Instead of a gauntlet, what was on Mephisto's hand was an odd red, chain glove? There was a red, metal wristband on his wrist, and out from it came multiple chains. The chains connected to metal finger bands resting on each of his fingers, one of those bands being his ring. No wait, all of the finger bands were now rings just like the original. They released an odd green light and every part of the metal, chained glove was red. What is that?

 **[Boost!]**

Once again, a light flashed from the rings on the chain like glove. Mephisto lowered his hand back down.

"That should be more than enough. Making it too unfair is a worthless idea. Right, Ddraig?"

I could physically see Raiser's body begin to visibly slouch and shake from pure rage. I could no longer see what sort of bloodthirsty expression he was making.

"Ddraig….The Welsh Dragon huh…"

I could hear my brother's Knight, Souji Okita, make a comment. He is the personal instructor of my own Knight beside us, Kiba Yuuto. My Knight asked his instructor.

"Master, who do you believe will win?"

Okita nodded his head.

"Mm. Surely, Raiser-boy will not stand even a chance."

—?! He declared Mephisto the winner without hesitation!? My Knight asked dubiously.

"You don't believe Raiser-sama can win?"

Okita scoffed and leaned back in a relaxed position.

"Not even against his finger."

It was then that the image of Grayfia appeared over head in the sky.

[I will be moderator to this duel. The only conditions to this match are this: 1. The audience is not to interfere with the duel. 2. As a result of Raiser's request and his nature as a Phenex, fighting with the intent to kill will be allowed on both sides. 3. The match ends should one of you no longer be able to fight or forfeit, dies, or simply when I say it is so. Are these conditions understood between the two candidates?]

Mephisto raised his fist into the air.

"Osu!"

Raiser did not respond with anything but a low growl. Grayfia turned back to Onii-sama, but he gave her a nod.

[Very well. In that case, the match between Phenex and Mephistopheles—]

She raised her arm up into the air and brought it back down.

[Begin—!]

—But before she could even finish properly, Raiser had already appeared before Mephisto with powerful flames spurting from his hand! He plans to kill him immediately!

"DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

—Raiser sent his strike and dust covered them.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

…..It was silent for a short while as the dust began to clear….what happened?...

"Nn-! Gg-!"

I could hear the sounds of Raiser struggling. The dust cleared and I looked closely….

"Nn-!"

—?! Mephisto had caught Raiser's fist of flames in his palm until it was snuffed out.

More than that, he was looking up at Raiser with a hollow gaze.

 _ **DON!**_

In less than a second, Mephisto sent a fist into Raiser's abdomen. The strike was so strong that I could visibly see the outline of his fist through the back of Raiser's coat.

"GUHA—!"

Raiser vomited blood and held his stomach. He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees for a quick moment before attempting to pick himself back up.

"Raiser! What are you doing?! Stand!"

Lord Phenex shouted to Raiser from his place. Raiser stood properly, but then took notice of something.

 _ **Foom!**_

His left hand, which he sent to strike Mephisto, was enveloped in flames. No, wait. It was nothing but flames. It was only then that I realized— in that split second, Mephisto not only sent a powerful strike to Raiser, but he also destroyed his hand in his palm by crushing it entirely.

"What's wrong, Raiser?"

Mephisto asked with an eerily innocent smile.

" _Kill me._ "

….Raiser was left standing there silently for a moment.

"Raiser! What are you doing?! Kill that scum! There are no consequences to it! Win!"

Raiser was snapped out of his shock by his father's voice. He quickly shook his head and took on an enraged expression. He spawned his fiery wings and took to the sky. He created multiple fireball attacks and launched them relentlessly at Mephisto like a gatling gun.

Mephisto did not move.

 _ **Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom!**_

Mephisto was eaten by a large cloud of dust and smoke as the attacks continued and subsequently ceased. Slowly, the dust began to clear….

"Mm. Bonfire."

Mephisto stood there with only some burnt clothes. His main body was completely unscathed. He lifted up his left arm, which had a small flame still lit on it, and blew it out with a simple breath.

"That's your current level. Foo!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Raiser roared and spawned flames even stronger than the previous ones to resume his flurry of attacks.

 _ **Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom Poom!**_

—?! I realized it then that through the smoke and flames, Mephisto was calmly walking forward.

"Raaaaaaaaah! Just diiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Raiser spawned one of his strongest finishing moves, a giant fireball between both of his hands, and raised it above his head. He launched it down at Mephisto with no hesitation.

"Onii-sama! He will—!"

But before I could even object, Mephisto swiftly spun around 360 degrees and launched his fist straight at the attack.

—It dispersed the moment he struck it.

 _ **POOOOM!**_

 **-[?!]-**

The wind from the shockwave blew some dust around after the attack disappeared.

….W-What?...Raiser's strongest attack. The attack that would kill someone like me, it just….

"Not bad, not bad! Ah, but lackluster for someone who 'doesn't lose rating games'. You would be quickly eliminated from the pro leagues without a chance. As I thought, it must be because of your immortal nature that you don't lose. I suppose that's the most different thing about us. I don't need to rely on my heritage for success. But even more than that, there's something you should know, Raiser. That is—"

Before I could register it properly, Mephisto was staring Raiser in the face while floating in the sky.

"— _Nothing is immortal_."

In the next second, Raiser was sent crashing into one of the large structures shaped like a Rook castle.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

—?! What?! What happened?! I didn't even have the chance to realize it. Raiser was suddenly shot down from the air? Mephisto was left alone in the air with his wings extended. Those wings….those are not the wings of a Devil.

"Those wings….Dragon!"

My father whispered in shock. Large, Red, wings with single horns at their tips…..Dragon...

 _[What are you making?] [A Dragon!]_

….

Raiser emerged unsteadily from the dust of the crater left in the Rook structure. He wiped blood from his lip. Mephisto shouted at him from above with a smile.

"I told you, right! I won't be using an ounce of my demonic power! So of course that goes for my wings too since it requires miniscule amounts of demonic power to control them!"

"Keh!"

Raiser grinded his teeth in frustration and growled. He abruptly spawned his wings and shot straight towards Mephisto floating in the sky. He spawned powerful flames around his hands and proceeded to attack Mephisto with them like boxing gloves.

Mephisto swiftly dodged every attack without effort.

"Oooh! Katekyo Hitman! Hahahahaha!"

Mephisto laughed heartily before sending a quick strike into Raiser's abdomen that sent him crashing back down to the base of the structure.

 _ **DOOOOONNNNN!**_

Katekyo….If I recall, i-isn't that a Shonen manga?...Perhaps I misheard…

"Okay. That's enough. Just one more should be enough."

Mephisto slowly descended to the ground about 8 meters ahead of Raiser, who was stuck in the cloud of dust covering the base of the structure.

 _ **FOOM!**_

With the whip of his flaming wings, Raiser blew the dust away and roared into the sky in pure rage.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He released a powerful aura and spawned giant powerful flames to cover his right hand. Then he shot straight at Mephisto. This time, Mephisto did not move an inch.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Raiser sent his strike straight at Mephisto's head - and the strike connected.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

…..We waited patiently for the dust cloud to settle and disperse. I could feel the nerves in my body tense to an immeasurable degree during the silence. Not a single person was making a sound. We merely sat and watched closely for any movement.

Soon enough, we began to make the outline of their silhouettes. They were in the same position as when Raiser had first connected the strike to Mephisto's head. I could hear a slight sizzling sound from within the cloud. The sound of Raiser's regeneration ability?...

 _ **Sss**_ …

"...Wha…"

I could hear Raiser's quiet voice as the dust finally cleared and the two became visible.

—What I saw was Raiser standing with his fist touching Mephisto's forehead, indicating that he had landed the strike, and Mephisto standing perfectly still. Mephisto was looking up at Raiser with a calm smile. Blood slowly ran down from his forehead, down past his nose.

No, that blood is not from his forehead, it's from Raiser's knuckles.

"..If I remember correctly it was: _I will not accept your apology, even if you beg for your life_."

That was the only thing Mephisto said, before Raiser's body suddenly shot back to the base of the Rook structure once more, this time with more force.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

Mephisto stepped closer to the structure's base, placing him only 5 meters ahead of Raiser. He stood there silently waiting for Raiser to emerge.

 _ **FOOM!**_

Raiser shot out from the base without any warning. But The moment he reached Mephisto—

 _ **DON!**_

He was sent straight back to his original position.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

Before I knew it, Raiser had been caught in a spider's web. He was sent crashing back to the structure whenever he tried to attack.

 _ **DOOOOONNNN!**_

He was sent back every time. Not a single one of his attacks would connect and he would be subsequently launched back after each one.

 _ **DOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

Again.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

And Again. Over and over.

 _ **DOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

The same process repeated itself without fail. Raiser was never given the chance to attack. With every attempt he would merely be sent back to his position. Even if he tried to fly up, he would just be sent back down. No matter which direction he tried to take he would be sent back again and again. At some point, it felt less like Raiser was even trying to attack, and more like he was attempting to escape from his position. No matter what he did, he would just be sent back. Nowhere to go, and no way to attack. It was no longer even a match.

….Mephisto did not even break a sweat.

 _ **Thud!**_

Raiser fell onto his stomach and struggled to bring himself up as the rubble from the structure slid off of his back. He lifted himself unsteadily by using his knees as support. His body was shaking at this point.

"...Do you feel it, Raiser?..."

Mephisto spoke in a low tone. His expression was masked by the shade of his hair.

"...That feeling….To be stuck in a place you cannot move from. Unable to make any decisions that aren't superseded by someone with more power than your own...for someone with pride in themselves to only be brought down in submission by something they cannot control…..That feeling….it's mortifying isn't it?"

Raiser remained on his knee with no words. Every single person listened intently as he continued his speech.

"You feel it don't you? That feeling of injustice towards yourself. The feeling that this isn't what should be happening to you. 'It's not fair'. You feel it don't you?...If you do….Then maybe you understand…."

For the first time, he had a gaze of anger, that pierced through Raiser's soul.

 _ **"Maybe you understand a fragment of what you've put Rias Gremory through then."**_

—.

…

…

"Eh?"

—I could only make that sound as my world had stopped moving. I was frozen in time, with no idea of what was happening. The only thing I could hear - was that phrase echoing through my mind, and through my heart.

"Someone like you….I couldn't imagine being stuck with you for eternity….you are and your disgusting leering. Your superficial charm. Your inflated ego. Your irritating opulence. Your repulsive objectification of women…...that is what is worst of all. To act as if you 'own' people…..let me tell you something, Raiser…"

 _ **Zip!**_

Mephisto suddenly appeared standing above Raiser. A dark shadow was cast upon his form that masked his expression. What did shine through the darkness - were two glowing blue-red eyes.

" **They don't belong to you.** "

Deep in Mephisto's eyes was a gleam that implied he held a certain grudge from his past. A grudge unrelated to Raiser, but related to the type of person he was.

Raiser snarled and gathered his courage and power to attack once more.

'"Keh!—Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

But—

 _ **DON!**_

Mephisto sent one strike with his left hand that stopped Raiser's attack.

"Hah?"

Raiser looked to his right arm— No. To where his right arm was previously at. The right half of his torso had been destroyed.

 _ **Thud!**_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

For the first time, Raiser fell to his knees and grasped at the right side of his body in pain as it desperately tried to spew flames. However, the flames looked unstable and weak. His wound was not healing properly.

"What-?! This feeling—!"

Raiser growled in pain. That's when Mephisto opened his left hand and something fell dropped down to hang from one of the bands on his fingers.

"That is—!"

The thing that hung from the chain connected to Mephisto's metal finger band - was a Rosario cross.

 **-[!]-**

"This is a small item I took in preparation for our little confrontation. I thought it would turn out useful. After all, the regeneration abilities would be quite hindered by such a thing, right?"

"W-What?! How—! Holding that with the body of a Devil—! It's impossible!"

Raiser struggled to speak through the pain in shock.

"I am not holding it. It is my power. Can't you tell that it is a part of my Sacred Gear?"

"How—?! It isn't possible—! The Boosted Gear has no such ability!"

"Of course not. It's one that implemented myself."

 **-[?!]-**

"That isn't possible—! With the body of a Devil—! It would have an adverse effect! It isn't possible to combine it—!"

Raiser is right. It has to be impossible. It already takes an outrageous amount of willpower to do anything different to one's Sacred Gear, let alone changing the exterior design of Longinus. But to implement something holy with the body and blood of a pure Devil, even if just half of it, it's absurd! Perhaps with a reincarnated Devil? No, but even then it would not be possible, lest their body or at least part of it was not Devil! It simply cannot be, can it?!

Mephisto scoffed.

"It isn't my concern if you are simply too feeble minded to realize the possibility of it. It's true that I have the body of a half Devil, but fortunately, there's a vital part of me that happens to be quite different. Would you like to guess what it is?"

—He ended his sentence with a devilish grin.

For the first time, I could faintly see fear in Raiser's eyes. He stood up abruptly, not yet fully regaining his arm, and stumbled backwards.

"For you to have gone this far—! Are you so adamant on destroying this union?! Do you not realize the importance of this marriage?! What it means to the Devil society as a whole?! What it means to our heritage as Pure-blooded Devils?!"

"Heritage?..."

Raiser silenced himself at the sound of Mephisto's low voice. An almost look of disgust was painted on his expression.

"Someone prideful like you who views others as trophies…Heritage—Something that can be considered sacred to many— Don't speak as if you truly care about heritage, you worm."

Raiser snarled, but I could tell his anxiety was rising.

"Even so—! This is not something which only affects Rias! This is for the future of all Pure-blooded Devils! To interfere with something so vital to our species—! It's absurd!"

Mephisto shrugged.

"In the same way you ignore the hardships of one person, I will ignore the worries of the many worthless Pure-bloods. It is none of my concern whether Pure-blooded Devils fade out. I am not a pure-blood after all. So consider this my gift for the years of special treatment I received."

"Nn-! So it's revenge that you want!"

Mephisto shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. As if I care about getting revenge on those who are lesser than me. Ah, I don't mean weaker. I mean lesser. For example, you who is not only weaker, but also scum. You are certainly lesser than me in every way. That's why I don't care for getting revenge on someone like you or anyone else like you for that matter."

"Tch! Then what is it that you want?! Why do you interfere?!"

"Hm? I told you that already. I am a libertarian. I believe in freedom. My goal is to save Rias Gremory from her fate. Ah, but above all else, my ultimate goal—"

He pointed straight at Raiser.

"— _I will not allow you to marry Rias_."

 _ **Pulse**_.

I felt a pulse in my heart. Raiser flew up into the sky and raised his arms above his head. Mephisto took a stance with his left arm held back as if he were charging it up.

"How did that humiliation feel, Raiser? As an adult with the pride of an egomaniac, how did it feel to be completely brought down into submission?...Now imagine what sort of feeling that would be, for an innocent-young girl with a passion for true love, and pride as a woman. That—"

A dark red aura began to slowly envelope Mephisto's fist.

"— _is all the reason I need_."

 _ **Pulse!**_

Flames spawned from Raiser's palms and began to form a fireball. A large and powerful one. One more powerful and large than any he had ever made before. One that could possibly shake the dimension we inhabited once thrown.

 _ **Vuuuuuuum!**_..

The odd red aura around Mephisto's hand began to grow and increase in power. The power from it created winds around him that blew away dust. The pressure from it began to crack the ground below his feet. Even red sparks of lightning would appear and run across the ground before disappearing. What is that power? It isn't demonic power. Is it….Dragon's power?

"Raiser Phenex. The person you are now— You do not deserve power. You do not deserve fame. You do not deserve riches. You do not deserve respect. You do not deserve even a single woman you claim to own. But even more than that…..Above all else…."

Raiser's fireball continued to grow more and more until it surpassed three times the size of his body. The flames were unstable and ready to burst. Mephisto readied his attack - and spoke slowly.

 _ **"—You do not deserve Rias Gremory's smile."**_

 ** _PULSE!_**

Raiser launched his attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

—And with one strike - Mephisto's powered fist collided with it and the entire dimension shook as the stadium was covered in dust.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

…

…

…

The world was silent. The dust slowly cleared enough for us to see.

 _ **Whoosh**_ …

A calm wind cleared the final specs of dust in the center of the field, left standing in the same position, was Mephisto. A crater that was massive enough to be considered part of the entire stadium sat under his feet. His top of half of clothing was nothing but strings. He looked up at the sky silently.

 _ **Jiii**_ …

The sky of the dimension was cracked and had tears in it. We wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. However, even more than that, the place in where Raiser was at was empty. Instead, what fell from his spot, slowly descending from the sky, was a golden feather with flames emerging from it.

A feather? It was only then that I realized it - once the feather landed ahead of Mephisto's shoes, I realized it.

In legend, when a Phoenix dies and is reborn, it is rebirthed from the flames poured onto its final remaining feather. Considering that it was something that did not happen since the great war, it was not something I had known until thinking of it. That flaming feather which was slowly but surely taking on the form of a person….

—Right there, before our very eyes, Raiser had "died".

…

"Haah."

Mephisto sighed and turned to our direction. He waved casually.

"Ooooooooyy! It's over!"

….

The silence remained for a few seconds. All until I noticed Onii-sama tap Grayfia from the corner of my eye.

[Raiser Phenex-sama, has been defeated. It is the loss of the Phenex clan.]

…..

 _ **Clap, clap, clap!**_

"Hahahahaha. Magnificent. A splendid display."

Onii-sama clapped from his seat with amusement. The majority of us could only sit there in disbelief. Someone from the stands next to Raiser's parents jumped out into the field.

"How could you do this?! This is-! To go so far-!"

It was the younger sister of Raiser, Ravel Phenex. She shouted at Mephisto in disbelief while looking down at her brother's now reformed, naked body.

"Hmph."

Mephisto gave a cool smirk with no animosity or negativity whatsoever and pointed his fist at Ravel.

"Let Raiser know that I am willing to accept a challenge from him any time. If you have any complaints I will be willing to listen to them at any time."

Ravel could only stay silent. After that, Mephisto turned and began walking in our direction. When his gaze landed on us - on me - he lifted his arm high into the air and waved at me like a child with a giddy smile.

"Come then. Let's go congratulate the winner, shall we?"

Onii-sama stood from his seat. His servants stood with him. With some hesitation my parents followed suit. I also stood with my servants. Raiser's parents remained in their seats in shock.

Our group descended from the stands and walked onto the field. Mephisto stood there waiting for us with a smile.

"I won, Sirzechs-sama! Rias Gremory!"

"Yes, well done, Mephisto. Would you like to tell us what your 'order on behalf of Gremory' is?"

"Hm?"

That's right. His request was to make a decision on behalf of the Gremory household. What will he order?

He hit his palm with his fist in realization.

"Oh yeah!"

He suddenly stepped towards me and held his hand out in a gesture that looked like he was commanding me. And—

"On behalf of the Gremory household - I hereby disbar you from any forced engagements now and forever in the future, Rias Gremory!"

 **-[?!]-**

"What?!"

My father yelled in shock. My mother questioned Onii-sama.

"Sirzechs! You can't possibly let him do this! This is certainly a detriment to the Gremory household!"

Onii-sama smiled.

"I'm afraid I cannot do anything of it. What you may consider a detriment does not truly inhibit the well being of the Gremory in any way. It is only the opinions of you and the higher ups who believe that. In truth, this will have no serious effect on it. Unfortunately, as a Maou I must keep my promise. Though there are no binding contracts for it - or perhaps you would rather I have it sealed through a proper contract and made into Gremory policy? I would prefer if you simply agreed rather than taking your power from you and having you agree through official means after trying to 'obstruct a Maou's vow'. It would be cruel irony for that to happen, wouldn't it?"

My mother and father went silent at his response. There was nothing either of them could say.

"In that case, the request is granted. Congratulations, Mephisto. Or should I say, congratulations, Rias."

"Onii-sama…"

Onii-sama congratulated me with a smile. I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

This cannot be real...This is a dream...This is surely a dream. I will soon wake up only to realize that this was nothing but a sweet dream, won't I?...

"Yoshaaaaaaaa! Victoryyyyyyy!"

Mephisto jumped into the air while shouting victory. He gave me a v-sign with his fingers and—

"Red team wins!"

—A wide toothy grin of pure joy.

 _ **PULSE!**_

The final powerful pulse of my heart shook my body.

…..

"...Ano….Rias?"

…..

"Ano…..Rias? Moshi, moshi~ Are you there? Ehehehe….ehe...eh…...eto…."

…..

"Rias, are you alrig—"

Before he could even ask me, I had already jumped into his arms and pressed my lips against his own.

 ** _Chu_**.

….

….

….

"...Mm?.."

….

"...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!..."

—After a short while, our lips separated.

"Eh? Nani? Eh?"

Mephisto's awkward smile twitched in confusion. Only then did I realize I was still in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I pushed myself off of him immediately.

"Eh? Nani? Nanda? Nani ga atta? Eh?"

He was left there with his hands pointing in different directions and a confused smile. He could only speak in unclear Japanese. My face flushed and my entire head burned with embarrassment. My head was spinning.

I k-kissed him unconsciously. I jumped into his arms and k-kissed him without thinking. I have never d-done such a thing. It was my first kiss…...Yet, I don't seem to regret it…

"Hahahahaha. It looks like this took quite a turn, Mephisto. It seems that your true prize ended up being Rias's first kiss instead."

Onii-sama laughed in amusement. Mephisto suddenly became shocked and howled into the sky.

"Eh?! Eh?! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

He continued howling into the sky as I felt my body burn hotter than Raiser's flames. I could see the redness of my entire body matching my hair.

"Toutou-sama! Are you there?! Can you see me now?! What is happening to me?! Grandfather in Heaven—! Wait! Why are you in Heaven you traitor, come down to hell with your Grandson goddammit!"

He randomly began yelling at up people who weren't there. "Toutou-sama"? Does he mean "Outo-sama" (Father)? Why does her refer to him like that? I've never even heard of fathers being referred to in such a way. It sounds like a made up word. Could it be a familial thing? Whatever the case, that's necessary information for me— No, wait, why would I have to—?

"Excuse me. We will need to evacuate from this place. The dimension will be falling apart soon."

Grayfia informed us calmly. Onii-sama nodded.

"Yes. Let us go then."

 **-DxD-**

After we exited the dimension, Raiser and his family quickly returned home with his peerage. Onii-sama's servants bid their goodbyes as well. My mother and father remained silent along with us as Mephisto spoke with Onii-sama casually.

"Would you like to join us for a meal, Mephisto? It is surely the time for lunch isn't it?"

Mephisto pumped his fist happily.

"Osu! I'm suuuuuuper hungry—"

 _ **Shin!**_

Before he could finish, a small magic circle appeared on the back of his hand. It had a unique equation with many Roman digits on it. It almost resembled a clock. Could it be a timed spell? It is quite complex. Honestly too complex for me to decipher. This must be the magical prowess of the "prodigious protege" we've heard of.

Mephisto suddenly became pale and frantically began running.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Late! I'm late! I'm seriously fucking late! Late, late, late, late, late! Laaaaaaaaate!"

He waved back as he started running.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'm really late for something so I need to go now! Bye-byeeeeee!"

We were left standing there silently. Onii-sama chuckled.

"Mhmhmhm. Rias, would you mind letting Mephisto know that he is running the wrong way before he gets lost?"

"M-Me?"

He nodded his head. I held my hand over my chest and gathered my courage. I quickly followed after Mephisto by myself before he could reach the next hall.

"Mephisto!"

I called out to him. He stopped abruptly and turned.

"Oh, yo Rias."

Despite the fact that he had shot off in a hurry he greeted me casually. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before speaking. It wasn't the run that stole me breath, it was something else. I took a calm breath before saying something that deviated from the purpose I was originally sent for.

"Mephisto, I….You went so far for me.…..I don't how to thank you…...you….."

I was truly at a loss for words. Mephisto simply smiled at waved his hand.

"Ah, ah, it's fine, it's fine! As long as you're happy that's all that matters!"

My face flushed at his response.…My chest tightened as I spoke...I called the lump in my throat

"Mephisto….I—"

"Ise."

He interrupted me.….What did…?

"W-What?"

"My name. It's the name that my mother gave me. Though it isn't technically my official name, it's the one I prefer for those who are close to me to refer to me as. My mother's name. My name. So, let me reintroduce myself."

He placed a thumb against his chest.

"I'm Hyoudou Ise! Nice to meet you! Or should I say - it has been a while, Rias Gremory!"

He grinned widely at me...I could not fight the smile that reached my lips.

"Yes….Yes! Hello again, Ise!"

He nodded happily. Then he turned pale again after looking down at the magic circle behind his hand.

"Ah, shit, shit! Still late, still late!—Aha! I've got it!"

He extended his arm and spawned a magic circle beneath himself. He let out a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow. The circle slowly began to envelope his body with light. I decided to ask him one last question before he disappeared.

"W-Wait! I-Ise! I still don't understand-! What is your reason for doing all of this?! Why did you save me?!"

I asked the question that I simply wanted to hear the answer to once more. Just once more. If it is true….then…

"Hm? Reason?"

He tilted his head with a smile.

 _ **"Is it really necessary to have a reason behind saving someone in need?"**_

.

.

.

—With that, the light enveloped him and he was gone in a momentary flash.

…..

…..

…..

I placed my hand over my chest softly.

"...Hyoudou Ise…."

 **-FATHER-**

In the dim red light of a bizarrely designed room, was a man playing mini golf on a course that had oddly designed obstacles like one eyed beasts and other miniature structures. An odd, almost distorted melody played on a 1950s record player and filled the room with sound. A golf ball fell into the hole post.

"Oya. Bogey."

The man took the ball out of the hole and walked back to another starting point of the course. Another man approached him from behind.

"Pheles-sama."

"Hm?"

The man in a suit called out to the man playing golf. The man playing golf wore a white magician's outfit. He had dark purple hair and lazy, heterochromic blue-red eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195cm. The elegant white outfit consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. He resembled a magician or jester in almost every sense of the word.

This man - is no man. He is a Devil.

"It seems that your son has done something quite bizarre."

"Oya, Johann? Good boy. He makes his father proud."

The Devil spoke in a lighthearted tone with a resting, mischievous smirk that implied he was always smiling. The Devil set his ball on the ground below him.

"Yes, he seems to have disrupted the union between two family's. An engagement, between Phenex and Gremory."

"Oho~ An arranged marriage between Pure-blooded Devils, very nice~ Good choice."

The Devil positioned himself and readied his golf club.

"You don't find this troublesome for the reputation of the House, Pheles-sama?"

"Huhuhuhu~ [Trouble and chaos], that is the motto of Mephistopheles. I am a libertarian after all. So is my son. Though, I am more of a libertine than anything."

"I see. In that case, I suppose the other news should interest you a bit more then."

"Oya. What is that?"

"It seems that there is a certain unknown organization moving in the shadows lately. The Maou have become worried about what sort of organization they are."

"Hoho~ Has anything happened with them?"

"No, nothing yet it seems. They have yet to do anything. The only thing that makes them seem shady is the problem of many Devils suddenly deciding to cut their ties and join the organization, only to not show themselves to the public anymore—"

"Boooring~ Not interested~"

"I see. What about the topic of the death of the current Sin of Sloth?"

The Devil's pointy ears flicked once.

"Oya. The Sin of Sloth?"

"Indeed. It seems that the current, or should I say last, Sin of Sloth has been killed. He was killed 6 days ago."

"Hohoho~ is that so? Interesting. Who killed him?"

"Your son."

The Devil froze in place. After a few seconds of silence, the Devil's body began moving slightly in place, almost as if he was shivering. He let out a low humming sound. Or more accurately—

"HmHmHmHmHmHm…"

He was laughing.

"HmHmHmHmHmHmHmHmHm~!"

He lifted his golf club and spun it in his hand. It suddenly "poofed" pink smoke and transformed into a black cane with a red spherical jewel sitting at the top. He made an elegant stance with his cane and pulled his top hat over his eyes. Only his glowing, left red eye was visible, along with a devilish smile. The dim red light cast a large form shadow onto the wall.

"[Yare, yare], as they say. That childish son of mine surely knows well to keep things—"

The large, thin, and black, mischievous form of a Devil with a crooked smile cast itself onto the wall behind him.

"— _Interesting_."

 **End**

* * *

 **There you go! Okay! So, where do we start? Let's start with: I don't expect this to stay a OneShot at all, lol. I am very much expecting there to be people who want this story to continue. And I'm not gonna lie to you, if I didn't have the very subtle desire to write this as a full-fledged story, then I would not have posted it. So I'm willing to bite the bullet on that. That being said, unlike my other stories, this one would most likely not be updated as much as my other stories because I won't be including it in the update schedule. It's a story I only want to write whenever I get inspiration for it, not as a part of the update schedule. So it won't have set times for when it gets updated. It'll be updated when the ideas start flooding into my mind. Luckily, I have plenty of ideas resting in my mind for this story already because this was a story I had in the works of my mind for a long time.**

 **All that aside, the story. So, you guys basically get the gist of it right? This was obviously just like a prologue to the story itself. Ah, but you might be wondering what the premise of the story means then. Yeah, it's what I said before. I mean think about it, Issei kind of seems perfect in this story doesn't he? Strong, heroic, polite, somewhat intelligent, and very Shonen protagonist like. He really was the perfect outcome for Rias. But here's where the question of the premise comes in. Is that really how it is? Issei seems perfect on the surface, but could there be more to that? What was the last section about? What were those times in which Issei displayed a "certain expression" for only less than a moment about? How is he so powerful? Why does he have a reputation amongst high level beings? Mystery, mystery, mystery. There's more under the skin then you can see, isn't there? Well, if you know anything about Hunter x Hunter like I mentioned, then you know one thing or two about "innocent smiles"...**

 **Also, yes. Out of all my stories, this one has the most obvious influence by other series. First off, Mephisto Pheles is literally just Mephisto Pheles from Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist), except with heterochromic blue-red eyes and a cane. Why? Because the one from DxD is fucking lame and there's no information about him, lol. I decided it would be infinitely better if a character like him was instead the Mephisto Pheles for this story. He fits quite well in the DxD story after all. Of course, only his personality and appearance are the same. It wouldn't make sense for him to be one of the 5 Devil kings or whatever like in [BE] because that is a whole different universe. Also, the other obvious influence is Hunter x Hunter. Issei's modified Boosted Gear is literally just another unique version of Kurapika's Conjured Chains. In case you're wondering about the design change, I just think the gauntlet is annoyingly bulky and this Issei certainly wouldn't want to look uncool. Plus, there's also a mystery surrounding his Gear as well, I'm sure you noticed that. Also again, Issei's last attack towards Raiser was like a different version of the Jajanken that Gon uses lol.**

 **So for some trivia: Issei's full legal name is [Johann Mephisto Wittenberg Pheles]. His mother (Lady Hyoudou) was the one who wanted to give him the name of Ise (and calls him that), but her decision ended up being overridden by the father. "Johann" prefers the name "Ise", obviously. If you are wondering why his official name is not Issei, it's because, no shit it's not. He's a Devil from a Pure-blooded father. I've seen so many Fanfic where Issei is a Pure-blooded Devil and his name is just "Hyoudou Issei", and I'm just like "fuckin how lol". It makes no sense for two Pure-blooded Devils to name their kid that. And it's odd for a Devil born from a prestigious Pure-blooded Devil father to be named "Hyoudou Issei". It just doesn't seem like a thing that would believably happen in the universe. It really kills your suspension of disbelief and breaks the immersion. So anyway, Issei's name is an obvious reference to the actual story of Mephistopheles from Faust. [Johann] is obviously the first name of [Johann Georg Faust]. [Wittenberg] is a reference to the actual location in Germany in which the story of Faust takes place. Meanwhile, [Mephisto] and [Pheles] are both in there as well. Though in order to avoid confusion, Issei is most commonly referred to as [Mephisto] by the public, because after his birth Mephisto Pheles finally had an heir to his house and they were officially considered a proper Extra Demons household. Plus, the name of the household is "Mephisto" not "Pheles" or anything else. [The Mephisto Household] or [Mephisto clan], I guess is what you could call it. Ah, also, little thing but Issei's birthday in this story is May 1st. May 1st is Saint Walpurgis night, a night for celebrating the Saint Walpurgis in Germany. This is the day that the story of Faust was said to have taken place. Lastly, Issei is an Otaku haha. Just like in Cannon, Issei loves Shonen anime. That's why there was a little [Katekyo Hitman reborn!] reference in there.**

 **So Yeah. Hahaha. Tell me what you guys thought I guess. First and foremost let me know if you'd want this story to continue. I really hope this inspires some authors to try out a similar idea, but technically this has always been a thing so maybe not?**

 **Does it feel like I nailed the Rias perspective? What did you think about Issei's character? Why do you think he is so powerful? What is the mystery behind his personality? What is the mystery behind his reputation? What is the mystery behind his physical and magical abilities? What is the mystery behind the Mephisto Household? What sort of effects will what Issei has done have on the universe of DxD? What sort of effects will having such a different Issei have on the universe in general?**

 **Don't know why I'm asking these questions when this isn't a full-fledged story yet. Probably because I don't expect it to stay a OneShot this time.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

**Okay, you guys wanted it, here you have it! The Duality of Man is a full story. No more "OneShot" shit. Though, as I said before, I did not expect it to stay a OneShot at all. Nor did I even want it to stay a OneShot, in all honesty. The idea was just one I always found extremely interesting. And I already had a shit ton of ideas and scenes set up for a story that didn't even exist yet, so you can basically guess why this wasn't gonna stay a OneShot. After all, once I've created around at least 2 to 3 well written and interesting scenes for a story that doesn't exist, it usually starts existing not too long after that, lol. Hell, there are even sometimes when I can just have one** **really good scene for a story that doesn't exist and I'm just like, "Yeah, fuck it. Here it comes then". That's literally how Lone Dragon Emperor came into existence and thankfully, that story ended up becoming a bit popular. Though I suppose you could call all of my stories popular to an extent. This is random.**

 **Anyway, this story is back. Unlike most authors I don't like to give away answers, because in my opinion it's lame and ruins the intrigue, but I will tell you a few things just to make things more interesting. However, I won't be giving straight answers all the time, and sometimes I will give you trivia just to build more mystery and intrigue. Kind of like Lore, I guess.**

 **But for now I'll tell you a couple things: 1st. A few people asked, but yes, I think I would say this is a Rias main pairing type of story kinda-sorta. It's a bit hard to say because the main pull and focus of this story is mystery not romance, but it is a story centered around Rias after all. So I can tell you, since she is the main character, that of course romantic development is possible. Of course, the problem then becomes the mystery. Because if a relationship starts developing under certain circumstances…. Well, I suppose I'll just leave that for you to see.**

 **2nd. This chapter is unlike the last one, because the last one was essentially just a prologue. This chapter will be the actual introduction into the story. I'll try to give as much details about the universe itself while upholding the mystery. After all, there are a few things different about this story compared to the cannon universe. Not too much, but just some added concepts and details that enhance the experience. Especially since the DxD universe, or the story in general, is a great waste of potential. That's something I admit in all of my stories, as much as I love it.**

 **So yeah, all of that aside, let's just get into it. Also, just realized that this is the first Rias centered story I've ever done, you know for pairings and shit. She's overdone after all. Well, actually most of the time it's just because I'd rather focus on the important stuff like story and character interaction, and she just ends up not being the main girl because it doesn't make sense narratively, not cuz I don't want it. I still do love Rias after all. Then again I love basically all of them. Except Rizevim. Nobody loves Rizevim. Fuck that guy.**

 **[Sidenote: Just wanted to give a little disclaimer to the readers of this story. Be warned, this story seems like it is going to be heavily "detail-to-detail" centered, based on just this chapter alone. In other words, because of the fact that the main theme is mystery, it will be quite focused around many of the details presented from moment to moment. Whether minor or major, every detail will have significance and nothing will be mentioned for nothing. Almost everything will have a purpose. So just a warning for those more inattentive readers, you may miss a lot if you don't pay attention. For you attentive readers, you're probably gonna enjoy this.]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Hey, lust. Did you hear? Sloth has been killed. Apparently it was a Devil who killed them."

"Oh? I could care less about it. Out of all people maybe you shouldn't be asking me, Envy?"

"Hmph. I suppose not. Greed, Pride, and yourself are the ones I'd expect to care the least. Especially Pride. Though I suppose it's all in the namesake, right? Nonetheless, I think Gluttony might certainly have a problem with this. He was quite close with the foolish Sloth, right? Practically friends. I'm sure he'll have something to do soon. If he's not already doing it now, that is."

"Oya, that could be a problem, couldn't it. If I recall it correctly, you happen to consider that Gluttony a friend of yourself, don't you? I'm sure you'd search for his revenge if he died, huh?"

"Of course I would. Though, if this someone also ends up killing Gluttony then they are no pushover. I wouldn't expect them to get past Greed or Pride, but even so. Besides, if this person ends up killing Gluttony, then I'll be going after them myself. If they succeed in killing me, then that means that they're hunting down each of the seven sins. Of course, after my death, I'm guessing that Wrath will come next. He's the fool who thought we could be a "team" back when most of us first met. He'll probably go berserk after hearing about us."

"Ah, now I see what you mean. So after your death, it'll be Wrath. Then if he dies, Greed will come out to play. Since he wants all of our powers to himself, but he can't get steal them unless he kills us himself, he will be infuriated to realize that someone is killing them. And then the cycle will end with me and Pride since we don't care. However, if we consider that they're hunting the sins, then it won't end until we die."

"So now you understand it? This might be a bigger problem than you realize. If this person really does end up killing Gluttony, then it might be a possibility to consider. It is true that the killings might stop with you or Pride, especially since Pride is so powerful, but then what happens if more than half of us are taken out? The greatest concern would then be the Ten Commandments. If they hear that our numbers are dwindling, then they will come to finish us off. As if we weren't already outnumbered. With just one event, all of the Deadly Sins would be systematically wiped out. If not, then only Pride will survive. Can you fathom that?"

"Hmph. So if this individual happens to be that sort of threat, we will all be eliminated in either scenario, right? I see. Then the question is, why do you tell me this, Envy? Are you suggesting some sort of alliance then?"

"If Gluttony dies, then I will surely go after them. In that case, it would be best to make sure this person dies, wouldn't it? In order to prevent the possible extermination of the sins."

"The way you speak... Could it be….. You have already gotten someone to comply with you….. Was it Greed?... Well, you have become quite the mastermind, haven't you?"

"I am Envy. I envy the fact that it is Pride who is considered the most capable amongst us. I may not be as powerful, but I am certainly as cunning. Though, Pride would never agree, would he."

"Hm…. Well, if Gluttony dies, then you may [call upon my name]. I suppose I'll look upon this "murderer" with my own eyes, at the very least. Who knows. Perhaps it's possible that I may be able to woo them out of their vendetta. If it is a man then I will surely have them."

"So you agree then. Wise decision. I will take my leave then. Ah, there's one detail I forgot to mention. Gluttony believes that he knows this killer. He believes it to be a High-Class Devil from a significant Household. The heir to Mephistopheles."

"?!— Envy…. You tricked me..! To believe that the murderer is such an important figure…. You plan to face such an opponent?"

"I do. That's why I am seeking your helping hand, along with Greed and Wrath. You will provide it, won't you?"

"...You leave me no choice. Very well. However, if there is moment in which I realize that our efforts are fruitless, I will retreat. I won't die alongside of you fools."

"That much is fine. If it turns out that we cannot kill him with Greed, Wrath, you, and I altogether— then you may as well flee once it becomes life threatening. I would flee as well, but I'm not sure about Greed or Wrath. After that, I would try my best into convincing Pride to help us. If he hears that even the four of us could not accomplish it, then I may be able to manipulate his pride into killing the murderer himself."

"Envy… This heir….. He is the one who killed the descendant of Gilgamesh all on his own, was he not?..."

"The Gilgamesh who was said to be near the level of Cadre-Class beings? Yes. That is what the rumours amongst those group of humans say."

"These group of humans… The ones calling themselves [Heroes]. And here I would have considered this murderer an ally after killing such a descendant. But now…... This situation is becoming worse by the second."

"If Gluttony is doing what he said he would, then yes. Much worse."

* * *

 **Part 1**

"Yuuto!"

"Yes, Buchou!"

I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. I am a High-Class Devil from the Underworld. Just a few weeks ago, I was bound to a marriage in which I refused to take part in. But that all changed when a certain person came along. A certain person who changed my life…

"Buchou!"

 _ **Pyu!**_

I swiftly dodged the acidic needle of demonic power sent towards me. However, the needle still ended up slashing the side of my neck and burning my skin.

"Damn..!"

"Buchou!"

My [Knight], Kiba Yuuto, called out to me in concern, but there is no profuse bleeding. I held onto my neck while maintaining my composure.

"I am alright. Akeno!"

"Yes, Buchou~!"

 _ **Buzz**_ — _ **Buzz!**_

Akeno charged up her thunder attack in her hands above her head. With one swift motion, the powerful attacks were sent towards the Stray Devil. The attack was too powerful for it to handle.

 _ **Toooooooooooooooooooooooon!**_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

With that last attack, the Stray Devil fell onto its side, unconscious.

"What should we do, Buchou?"

"Mm. I'll transport it to the registry. It was ordered best that we keep it alive. They still want to do some research on its acidic abilities that were considered a bit unique."

I outstretched my arm and concentrated some demonic power beneath the Stray. A magic circle spawned from under it and let out a bright light. With a momentary flash, the Stray was teleported elsewhere, finally completing our task.

"That's all for now. Good work, everyone."

The members of my peerage loosened their nerves at my announcement. Another job well done, my cute servants.

"Are you okay, Buchou?"

My small [Rook], Koneko Toujou, asked me with a stoic expression.

"Yes, I am alright, Koneko. This much is nothing to be concerned about."

"Would you like me to heal it for you?"

Akeno Himejima, my [Queen], asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. I'll heal it myself."

Yuuto asked me curiously about the wound.

"Is there something concerning you, Buchou? You've been acting vacant lately, and to do it in the midst of battle, there must be something troubling you?"

Something troubling me? No, not troubling, I suppose. Rather, it's more that I don't have something to trouble me anymore. Because something happened to take those troubles away. Or someone….

"No, it's nothing, Yuuto. I was just distracted for a moment is all."

"Ara, Ara, ufufufu~ It seems that Buchou still has her mind occupied by a certain someone from a bit ago~"

"Wha— Akeno..!"

I felt a burning on my face as a result of my best friend's teasing. Though I audibly expressed my discomfort with her attitude, I couldn't deny her words. It is true, isn't it…. Even if I wanted to deny it, I know that it is true. I simply cannot rid him from my thoughts. That person….. That mysterious man… The one who saved me from my terrible fate…

He is…..

"Buchou?.."

I was snapped from my thoughts by Yuuto. I shook my head lightly.

"Mm… Let's go home then."

* * *

"Alright, everyone. You're dismissed."

My servants and I gathered our things and prepared our leave from the Clubroom.

"Rias."

Akeno called out to me as I brought my bag out from behind my desk. "Rias"? Most usually when we are at school or around others, Akeno will refer to me as "Buchou", as to maintain a professional atmosphere. Or in the Underworld, she will refer to me as "Master", like my other servants. It's odd that she would call out to me in such a manner while we're all in the Clubroom. There must be something important she has to say.

"What is it, Akeno?"

"I've just received a message from a servant from the House of Gremory. Apparently, a personal invitation to an event has been sent to you."

An event? Personal invitation? Who would send me such a thing? Perhaps it is one of the gatherings that many officials like Onii-sama and others attend. I don't much enjoy those gatherings. They're more for the officials and higher ups to relax themselves and drink.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'd rather not. Though it's currently winter and we don't have school until the new school year begins, I'd still prefer to spend my time some other way. Besides, if it isn't a mandatory gathering like that of the [Young Devil's gathering] meant for the summer, then I see no reason to attend. That invitation is just a formality, after all. It isn't as if I'm needed."

That's right. It's just a formality. There's no reason for me to attend. I have more important things to worry about. My third year is not far from starting after all. I'd rather focus on that. Despite that answer, for some reason, Akeno seemed to giggle in amusement.

"Ara, Ara, Buchou~ But this invitation seems to be a special one. It happens to be an invitation to a "birthday celebration", apparently."

"What?"

A "birthday celebration"? What sort of High-Class Devil would be holding a birthday celebration of this sort? "Birthday gatherings" are not something traditional in High-Class Devil society after all. It would make sense amongst The Low-Class since a majority of them are reincarnated, but a High-Class?... The only types of High-Class that do such things are those self centered or eccentric type, similar to Raiser. "Come and celebrate myself with me!", what an gaudy act.

"Hmph. Is that so. Well, in that case, I truly do not want to attend then."

Despite my almost annoyed response, Akeno still giggled.

"Ufufufu~ is that so? In that case, I'll send a message to the House of Mephisto stating that you do not wish to attend."

(—?!)

"M-Mephisto..?!"

I ended up almost shouting in shock as a response to Akeno's statement. M-Mephisto..! Why— No, what does— I don't understand. Why is Mephisto…

"That's right, Buchou~ Apparently, the current heir of Mephisto is holding a gathering in celebration of the day of his birth, and he seems to have personally invited you as a guest. It does not seem to be a public High-Class event, but rather an event open to those invited. It looks like you happen to be one of those invited, Rias. Isn't that sweet, ufufufu~"

W-What..?! That is..! A p-personal invitation..!? For me..?! This…. Surely this is some sort of mistake…. Why would…. Inviting me...to spend the day with him…. His birthday, no less?... It's…..

"...P..Perhaps I….. Ahem. Perhaps we should go…. We were invited after all…. It would be rude to refuse, wouldn't it….. It's a p-personal invitation, after all…."

I crossed my arms while giving my most….composed response. Of course, Akeno continued to laugh at me, without fail.

"Ufufufu~ Is that so? So Buchou wishes to attend then? I see, I see. Well, since you are so eager, I suppose I'll send a response expressing your enthusiasm~"

"A-Akeno! Enough of that already! Cut it out! I am not "eager"! I just—!…. Well, I see no reason to refuse…."

"Ara, Ara, really? Well, what about the letter he sent you? It was a personal invitation after all, so of course it came with a message."

"Letter?! Where?!"

Akeno brought out an envelope and handed it to me. I didn't even realize how quickly I swiped it from her until I had already torn it open. The red stamp seal…. That's not the seal of the magical organization that Mephisto Pheles operates, and his son is a member of, is it? No, this seal is… It's the actual seal of the Mephisto Household..! Which means...it really is a personal invitation!

I tore it open without hesitation. This is the letter…. (—?!) It's..! It's written in Japanese! Not in Devil letters, but in Japanese! It— It must be a personal message after all! This…. This must be his handwriting… It's…surprisingly unrefined. I mean, it isn't messy by conventional standards, certainly I am able to read it. But, it is quite informal. Not something I would expect from someone who acted so…well, c-cool… Ahem. I suppose….

Then again, there were those moments in which he displayed a more playful, lenient— (almost childish) —side of himself. Comparing that to his disciplined attitude….. If he's showing a lack of formality that most High-Class commonly portray, and he's writing in Japanese, t-then that must mean this truly is a personal letter written by him! That confirms it! He— He wrote this letter himself, specifically to me..!

"Ara, Buchou? You look as if you're lost in your thoughts~"

"Mou! B-Be quiet, Akeno..! I am trying to read his letter..! Leave me alone..!"

"Yes, Buchou~"

Mmm..! Akeno's making faces at me! I can't read the letter if you keep distracting me!

"Fufufu. Buchou is puffing her cheeks because she's mad, how cute~"

"I am not!"

Hmph! Baka-Akeno! Just ignore her..! Now, for the letter. Ahem. Let's see…. It says….

[ Yooooooo! Rias Gremory oujo-sama! O-sashiburii~!]

(—?!)

I could feel my heart begin beating violently through my chest. M-M-M-M..! W-What is wrong with me..?! Why is my heart pulsing so quickly..?! C-Calm down! I am a lady of Gremory! I m-must act dignified..! Or else, what will happen when we come face to face with each othe—

…..

"Ara, Ara, Riaaasu~ Your face has become very reeed~"

"W-What?! S-S-Shut up! I am not b-blushing! My face is not r-red! Your vision is off! Stop mistaking my hair for my face!"

"Yes, yes, my mistake~ [Rias Gremory oujo-samaaa]~"

"Kyaah!"

I suddenly pulled the letter into my chest while ducking away from Akeno.

"Y-Y-You read it?!"

"I was hanging over your shoulder. I'm surprised you didn't notice. It must have been because you were so _enamoured_ ~"

"N-Nooooo! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Leave me alone!"

"Ara, Rias~?"

Without realizing it, I had suddenly bolted off into the small extra room adjacent to the Clubroom and locked myself in there.

"Haah… Hah.."

W-What is wrong with me? Why am I so out of breath? The same thing happened when I was chasing after him in the Gremory castle that day. Honestly, I am…. I must have….

…...T-The letter is what is most important right now. I should continue reading it….

[ So? How've you been, huh? What's it like, four or five weeks since we saw each other? That's long! Way too long! Devils only live 10,000 years ya know! That's nothing! That's like one hiatus out of every volume of Hunter, ya know!? Or maybe even Berserk!?]

"Mmmmm..!"

I shook my head vigorously while trying to ignore the intense burn I felt all over my face.

I-I-I can't help it! It's almost as if I can hear his voice speaking every word..! N-No! No, no, no! Focus! Just read the letter, Rias Gremory!

"Okay.."

Continuing…

[—Anyway! It's been too long, is what I'm saying! So that's why we should hang out! Ya know, that's what friends do! I mean, we're friends, aren't we? I'd like to think that we are. I wouldn't want you to think that you're indebted to me for saving you or anything, I'd rather think we were friends.]

"Friends.."

I could feel my body, which was leaning up against the door, shift around to face it. My forehead pressed up against the doors...

….Friends?... Well, it doesn't make me unhappy to hear that….. But I am certainly indebted to him…. More than I can repay him for…. Well, if there was anything I could hope to repay him with, it's…. This…

…. _ **Badump**_ …. _**Badump**_ ….

"Haah…"

I sighed deeply as my hand dropped from my chest... Well, I'll just keep reading for now…

[ That aside, I'd like you to come to my birthday party! I know that it's wierd to have one since I'm a High-Class Devil, but I am also a human you know! I wasn't born with wings! Wait, yes I was…. Nevermind that! I want you to come to my party! I'm writing this letter in hopes that you'll respond, and hopefully attend as well! If you don't….. Well then I will be very embarrassed ahaha….. Ah, but no hard feelings! It's okay! I understand if you don't want to come. It's all up to you. I just wanted to see if you were available. I won't take it hardly if you say no. Although it might make me a bit sa— Ahaha, ignore that scratched out part. I am a messy writer. Sorry! Anyway, that's all I have to say. Please let me know if you want to come. I would be happy to see you here. Until next time! —Sincerely, Hyoudou Ise.]

…

…

I slowly slid down to the floor and buried my head into my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs as I felt my head releasing steam.

…C….

…

…...Cuuuuuuute~!

Mmmmm..! It's—! He's….just...too cute!... I can't stand it..! Mmmmmm..! My heart..! My chest feels so tight..! I can't get his face out of my mind..! Aaaah, I've never felt like this before..! What is this feeling..! It's almost like..! Like a feeling of longing..! I've only ever met him once and yet..! Why..! Why does my heart feel so..!

"So what do you say, Rias?"

"I will go!"

I abruptly stood up right and shouted that….. Wait, behind me is...

"...Akeno?"

"Yes, Buchou~?"

….

(—?!)

"Wha— Akeno?! When did you—?!"

"I decided that teleporting myself in was the fastest way. So, you've decided to attend after all. In that case, it would be best to respond as quickly as possible, no? It is tomorrow, after all."

"What?!"

I was shocked to hear her information. I looked onto the letter once more. There was a date near the bottom. That is tomorrow! That's— So suddenly..! I didn't realize it would be so soon! I..! I have to prepare!

"Rias?"

"Eh? Ah, yes! R-Right, um, yes. Ahem. P-Please send a message to the House of Mephisto as quickly as you can. Hopefully they'll receive it..."

Akeno seemed to be amused by my response.

"Ufufufu~ I knew that you would agree. The truth is that we received this invitation a few hours ago. I planned to tell you during the club time, but then the information on the Stray came up. Considering that it was an invitation to a birthday celebration for Mephisto, I decided to send confirmation of your attendance once we received it. We ended up receiving a final response from them almost immediately."

Wha—?! Before I even had a moment to process my shock, Akeno brought out another piece of paper. No wait… Is that...a napkin? Why did she hand me a napkin? Hm? There's something written on it in red. A large symbol?

...[ V ]?...

—A memory suddenly flashed into my mind. He made peace sign with a bright smile on his face.

 _("Red team wins!")_

….

….

"Riaaas~ Your face has become red again~"

"E-Enough , Akeno!"

* * *

"...Haaah…"

I let out what felt like the millionth sigh in that night. I stared into the napkin in my hand with my face half buried into my pillow.

"...Mm.."

I suddenly felt embarrassed for an inexplicable reason and covered my naked body in my sheets. Mou. What is wrong with me? Is this what it feels to have fallen? It's almost as I've broken the ground beneath me with how hard I've fallen. We've only met once and yet… I am…..

"...Red…."

No... That's wrong. We haven't met "only once"... We had already met once before…. That day…. So long ago….. And yet, I only remembered it so clearly after coming face to face with him again…. Now that I have become like this, I question myself…. "How could I forget that day?"... It's obvious that I would. It was too long ago, and I would only remember the most important parts, which would be Japan itself…..

But even so, he was a part of my time in Kuoh….. My own territory…. My first visit there, and yet I didn't remember my encounter with him…. Well, now I lo….feel that way about him…. I find it unbelievable that I forgot it…..

"...Ise…."

Somehow, saying that name….it soothes my heart….

"...Ise…"

So much so….that I drift off to sleep...

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Okay…. Okay…"

I took a few breaths to ease my nerves as I looked over my form in the mirror.

"This is good… right?"

I ran my hands over the silky red dress I chose for the day. This is one of my best dresses. Okaa-sama gifted it to me. She said that it would match my hair perfectly. Indeed it does. Though, I decided to pin my hair up in a different style today. I...w-wanted to look my best…. Because today is…

"Rias, are you ready? The limo is waiting for us."

Akeno popped in from the door to my room.

"Eh? A-Ah, yes! I am just...taking a last look at myself. I'll be right out."

She left me alone with that. I took another breath. That's right…. Right now, I am taking a last look at myself in my room, in the Underworld. Why the Underworld? Well, that is because today I am attending an event set in the Underworld. A very special event. A...birthday party…

"...I must go…"

The birthday of Mephisto….. "Hyoudou Ise"...

"...Wait…"

I noticed something while looking in the mirror….. That's..! The wound..! The one I received from the Stray last night! Oh no! I was so focused on the event itself that I didn't remember to properly heal it last night! It usually takes a couple of hours to heal it fully, but I don't have any time now! What should I do..?!

….Damn! There's nothing I can do! The best I can do for now is cover it with this makeup..!

"...There..!"

Hopefully there won't be anyone who notices. Especially him….. I'll have to heal it when I return home. Otherwise it may scar.

"Alright. Let's go."

I quickly gathered myself and walked out from my room.

* * *

….Ise…...

"Rias?"

"Eh?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the person sitting beside me in the limousine, Akeno.

"What is it, Akeno?"

"We're almost there."

Akeno pointed out the window. Ah, she's right. I can see it from here. That large structure must be the estate in the distance. Here in Maou territory.

It was an odd detail to realize, the fact that the Mephisto Household was located in Maou territory. It was something that happened after a certain time in my youth. I heard about it on the news. The Mephisto Household was not always located in this territory, after all. Come to think of it… the news of the Mephisto Household relocating to Maou territory was not long after the news of Mephisto Pheles son being revealed as Sekiryuutei to the public, wasn't it?...

Nevertheless, that is where we are now. It takes certain provisions in order to step foot in this territory. One must have a proper reason and the papers for it. Even we had to obtain special permissions from Onii-sama himself. This territory is for the leaders, after all.

So the fact that I was personally invited to the estate….. W-We were invited to the personal estate. Ahem…..

All that aside, as I was having my mind filled with unnecessary thoughts, we finally reached the gates to the large estate.

Oh my. I can see the estate in the distance of the gate. It's very big indeed. However, what interests me most is its design. It's very oddly deigned. Rather than having a conventional design, like the one of Gremory, or a conventional design with specific details relating to the House, such as Phenex, it's….unique?

The design is….inconsistent, to say the least. First of all, there is no one specific design layout that remains consistently appearing. Instead, it's multiple sections separated by design. Each of the designs is unique and seems to be specific to a certain theme. That theme being…human culture?

Looking at it, there are 3 main sections. The one in the middle, which happens to be the largest one, is a great, beige coloured Victorian style castle. The section attached to it on the left is completely different. It's a palace. Not a castle but a palace, one that looks as if it originates from a Asian country such as India or the like. Completely white with golden and purple striped tops at its heads. A very...peculiar design, exotic almost. It clashes harshly with the Victorian castle.

The final section attached to the right was also completely different from the other two. In fact it's…

(—?!)

It's an emperor's castle! No, I mean..! It's a castle that resembles those of feudal Japan..! Its entire structure is based off of it..! It's completely red and large, not losing to the other two sections in terms of size..! It's beautiful! I suppose a fair comparison would be with "Shuri castle", but it's even larger, and has more sections..!

As I felt an almost childlike wonder at the sight, our limousine stopped in front of the gate. But… For some reason, the gates immediately opened for us…. That is odd, isn't it? Most usually, your driver has to identify your company, but the gate opened right away….. C-Could it be that he was expecting m… us?

Our limousine entered and made its way into the large estate courtyard. Oh. There are actually quite a bit of limos already gathered here. Albeit, there aren't as many as you would expect at something like the gathering of young Devils, but there are more than I expected for a "private" event. Perhaps he has many connections due to being a part of the magical organization, Grauzaberer. Ah, perhaps they are many amongst them who are affiliated with his father rather than himself. Though, I do doubt it. His father is very oddly recluse, after all. Or at least to those who are not part of his inner circle or closely affiliated with him. Part of his secretive personality, I suppose.

At the very least, we won't have any worries about the press. A majority of them aren't even allowed to step into this territory considering that is an almost governmental territory. Besides, even if they were, the House of Mephisto would surely reject them any sort of access.

Our limousine came to a stop in front of the estate, before the large staircase leading up to the main castle. I was expecting our driver to open the door for us once he exited, but our door ended up being opened by two unrecognizable servants.

"The master has been expecting you, Rias Gremory oujo-sama. Welcome."

I suddenly froze in my seat.

W-W-What?! E-Expecting me..?! You, you mean I was correct..?!

"Oh Rias~ We Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would we?"

I flinched at the sound of Akeno whispering into my ear.

"Y-Yes, of course! L-Let's go..!"

I immediately stepped out from the limousine first. My group filed out shortly after. I couldn't help being captivated by the estate in front of me. Whether it's the visual itself or perhaps what is waiting for me inside, something was tensing my nerves.

"Please follow us."

The two servants motioned for us to follow them. We began to make our way up the staircase. Looking at it now, the castle windows were all coloured yellow from the bright lights inside. And off from the sides of the castle it felt like there were more lights, separate from the castle, shining into the sky. Spotlights?... That's…quite eccentric…. I wouldn't think 'him' for the eccentric type?... Unless it's actually...

We stopped at the top of the large staircase, finally reaching the double door entrance to the estate. These double doors are…..quite tall, aren't they? It…. They're over 20 metres tall… For what reason?... Wait, if I recall, Mephisto Pheles's [Queen] happens to be the former Dragon-King 'Tannin', correct? Maybe that is the reason? That's interesting..

 _ **Dakun**_..

The servants opened the doors and allowed us entry. Of course, the first thing we saw was an extravagantly designed hall with a large chandelier above, smooth marble floors, a staircase leading up to a different floor, and many hallways leading in different directions. Well, compared to the average estate of the High-Class, it is a bit above standards. I'd say it almost matches up with that of Phenex.

But I find that odd. The Phenex Household has a greater social standing and economic foundation than that of most clans because of that fact that they produce the highly valuable Phoenix tears. So then why does this estate almost compare to theirs? I don't remember that there was any sort of services or brands that the Mephisto Household utilised for such wealth... Perhaps much of it comes from the funds raised by the Magical organization, but even still it wouldn't match up with Phenex..? Perhaps I am reading too deeply into it.

"This way."

The servants led us through the castle, down a certain hallway to the right. I took in my surroundings out of a burning curiosity. Almost as if I wanted to find out as much as I could just by looking around.

There are many paintings here. It isn't odd at all for us High-Class to have paintings all throughout the walls of our estates, but I suppose I'm more concerned with the subject matter of each of them.

Some of them I don't recognize, others however, I immediately understand. They all have the same theme. Important historical figures..? Yes, that's right. There are many historical figure depictions and portraits lined throughout all of the walls of, seemingly, each hallway.

There I can see the French "emperor" [Napoleon]. It even says "Emperor Napoleon" on the plaque under his portrait. Over here I can see a depiction of the Greek hero, [Achilles]. Ah, there is a depiction of "Leonardo Da Vinci". And the next one that caught my eye is…

..?! That's..! That's a classic depiction of [Minamoto no Yorimitsu]! It must be..! I'd recognize it anywhere! It even says "Minamoto no Raikō" on the plaque! Yes, it's as I thought! The legendary "Minamoto" from the past..! I can't believe they would have such a thing here. Most High-Class would not bother with such a thing. But, considering that there are two residents of the Household that are Japanese..! Somehow I feel amazed by such a thing..!

Ah, there's another interesting painting here. It's quite large. It stretched a bit wide on the wall. What is i—

—I flinched slightly when laying eyes upon the large painting.

….

Why….is there a depiction of…..the "last supper" here?...

—That's right. What was in front of my eyes was none other than a depiction of "the last supper". A biblical event, the last meal that "that being" had before the "betrayal".

….Why?... Why is this here?... This is a holy depiction….. It won't cause damage to us Devils, considering that it is just a painting, but it will certainly bring us discomfort. Passing by this makes my tension rise and my palms sweat. I don't feel comfortable near it. Why? Why would they have such a thing here?...

"Ah, that? Master Pheles has a fascination for holy relics and depictions, despite being a Devil. It makes many of us uncomfortable, but it is not our place to speak on it. He also has a private collection of holy items as well, supposedly. We've never seen them, but even _Waka-sama_ says that it is true. Yet neither of them seem to ever show any discomfort or even unease towards anything related to the holy, even talking freely about topics relating to it at times, much to our dismay. N-Not to say that I am making complaints..."

One of the female servants who was leading us explained that to me, who was staring at the painting with an uneasy expression. A fascination with the Holy?... A Devil?... No difficulty discussing subjects related to it?... A private collection of holy items?...

….That….. It's most likely some sort of misunderstanding…. It can't be true. After all…...It's just too bizarre…

"Is….that so?..."

"Yes. Though, Waka-sama has a clashing fascination to Master Pheles' own."

"Waka-sama"? That means "young master", a term in Japanese culture used to refer to someone who will become "head of a house" or "clan". A bit of an outdated term in the human world, considering that it's no longer the olden days of high society, unless you're a part of a wealthy-influential family. So, that would mean "Waka-sama" is….. Mephisto..!

"W-Wait..! By "Waka-sama"... could you mean?"

"Yes, that would be Hyoudou-sama."

H-Hyoudou….sama… T-That's right. He told me his preferred name was "[Hyoudou] Ise". I see….. So they refer to him as "Waka-sama"... Somehow I find that appealing…. P-Perhaps that's the fault of my obsession with Japanese culture in general.

"Then, um…. What sort of interes— "F-Fascination"...does Hyoudou-sama have?..."

"Mm…. Well, Waka-sama has a great interest in, well, "Manga"."

"...M...Manga?"

"Yes. Or rather, a great interest in things relating to a specific type of Japanese entertainment medium. Things such as "Shonen Manga", "Anime", "Visual Novels", "Video games", E— Ahem— "Eroge". Many of those…. How should I say…. Well, entertainment mediums."

…..M…..

I took a few moments to allow my mind the time to process the information given to me. M…..Manga…. Shonen Manga…. Anime….. Visual Novels….. E….E….E….E-Eroge?...

E…..Eroge… If….if I remember correctly….those are e-erotic..entertainment?... "E-Erotic games"?... Someone who has a strong interest in these things…they are referred to as...

…...O….."Otak…. N-No, perhaps I shouldn't say it…. I am not a member of the Japanese culture….. I shouldn't use terms that aren't mine, right?... B-Besides, I myself don't find it very attractive to be labeled as a "japanophil—"...

"Are we ready to continue?"

"A— Ahem."

I cleared my throat and answered the servant.

"Y-Yes. Let's go."

We continued our walk through the castle. As we continued, I could vaguely begin to hear the sound of voices and music. The sounds of a gathering. We must be getting close to the main hall. I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat.

T-This is it….. I will see him again… That man….. Mephisto… Hyoudou Ise….

As we were making our way through the castle, exiting one of the hallways into an empty hall before the next hallway, we heard something that made us stop. A peculiar voice.

"[Oya, Oya~] As they say."

I stopped in place as I felt an indescribable presence behind our group. Something that felt ambiguous, yet somehow held darkness. A Devil? Is that really the presence of a Devil? It was a presence that felt almost unrecognizable to me. Despite that, it felt ominous….

Our group turned around at the sound of the voice. The servants beside us immediately lowered their heads in respect and greeted the figure before us. The one approaching us while sitting in a floating chair. The two servants greeted him.

" "Good evening—" "

A man in a white suit that had resemblance to a magician. Polka dotted tie, white top hat, pointed shoes, dark-purple slick down hair, lazy eyes, and sitting in a bizarrely designed, colourful cushion seat chair. And most of all, blue and red heterochromic eyes.

This person is….

" "—Master Pheles." "

 **[—?!]**

We became shocked, upon realising his identity, with his appearance. Mephisto Pheles! Otherwise known as "Mephistopheles" from the classic tale of "Faust"! The legendary Devil magician himself! He who has outlived the previous Satans, his former masters, themselves! And most of all— The father of "Hyoudou Ise"!

"Oya. If it isn't the little girly Gremory herself. It has been years since I have seen you."

Mephisto Pheles, who was sitting with his legs crossed and chin resting against fist, in his floating chair, greeted us. Greeted me. In a voice that was uniquely stuffy sounding. Yet his tone was oddly mischievous in nature. So was his expression. It seemed as if he was plotting something naughty just based off of his eyes and smile. But looking at it more closely, the truth is actually seems to be that it is his usual expression.

Nevertheless, I greeted him as respectfully as I could, with some inexplicable nervousness.

"P-Pheles-sama..! I-It has been so long..! It is a pleasure.."

His thin, mischievous smile seemed to stretch just a bit on his face. His eyes felt like they were slightly shimmering under the light shadow of his top hat. His left eye was a deep sea blue and his right eye was blood red. Both had a subtle glow to them. Those eyes….. Ise has different eyes, doesn't he? His eyes are a golden to light brown colour. But if I remember correctly, when we met as children, his eyes were also heterochromic. One was light brown and the other was a bizarre mixture of blue and red at the same time. Yet now his eyes are just brown…. More than that, his father's are heterochromic in a completely different sense….

Actually, if I think back to it, wasn't there a moment during his match with Raiser in which Ise's eyes...changed..?

While I was distracted, Pheles-sama sitting in the floating chair, hovered around us slowly with interest.

"Ohohoho. What brings Sirzechs's precious "Imouto" to the great "House of Mephisto", hm? Oya. Could it be that you are here to attend my beloved son's " _birthday celebration_ "?"

He mentioned a few things with an emphasis. "Imouto", that means "little sister". "House of Mephisto", that one is obvious. But, "birthday celebration"... Why did it sound as if he was being sarcastic when saying that? I answered him a bit nervously, most likely due to his odd attitude which felt like he was analysing us, as he circled us in his floating seat.

"Um, y-yes. I am, Pheles-sama. I was p-personally invited, so I couldn't refuse… N-Not to say that I did not wish to attend. I was l-looking forward to…"

I flinched when he suddenly leaned in from his floating chair, his mischievous smile being only inches away from my left cheek.

"[Personally invited], you say?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Hoho. So that letter was for you, was it? How interesting~ My son did not write letters for anyone to attend this party. Or at least, not anyone else~"

W-W-What?... B-But that would mean that he only wrote a letter for me then?... A p-personal invitation for me…. J-Just for me?...

"Hohoho. A red face for a pure hearted maiden. You certainly have the appeal my boy would look for, don't you?"

"E-Eh?!"

I hid my face upon realising my blush. Pheles-sama tipped his floating chair back away from me.

"So you wish to see my son, eh? Or maybe he wishes to see you? Or maybe you wish to see each other~"

"T-T-T-That is..."

"Ohohoho. Perhaps the reason he called you was for the reason of spending his "birthday" with him~ Perhaps he is hoping that you will give him a nice birthday gift~"

I became shocked at his words. A gift! Because it was on such short notice, I didn't have the time to get him a gift! Oh no! Out of all things..! How I am I supposed to make a good impression if I don't bring him a gift..?! What will he say..?! How will he react? Will he be disappointed with me? Will he leer or roll his eyes at me? W-Will he ignore me? Would he go that far?...

N-No..! That can't be..! He—! He saved me with no benefit to himself, didn't he? H-He wouldn't be someone who cares so much about those things, r-right?...

"Oya? What is that disheartened expression? Did you misunderstand me? What an innocent girl. If you're worrying about having a gift ready for him, then you have no reason to. Like me, that son has no care or interest for material possessions. We only care for materials with meaning behind them, not the materials themselves. That's why, even if he would have been happy to receive a gift from you, that does not mean he is disappointed not to receive one."

Pheles-sama says that as if he noticed me sulking. Even though I was trying to remain subtle about it….

"Is...that so?.."

"Indeed. In fact, if anything, you've already brought him the perfect present."

Eh? What present? He points at me lazily with his free hand.

"You are the gift."

(—?!)

"W-W-What?! M-Me..?! That is..! How would I..?!"

He twirled his finger around while continuing to point at me.

"He asked for you, didn't he? In the letter. I'm sure the thing he said was somewhere along the lines of, [I hope you attend, I want to see you], right? If I know anything regarding my son, I know that he is honest. So much so, to the point that it is wrong and sometimes evil. You say he personally invited you with a letter, unlike the rest of our guests. If that's the case, then it's because he wants you here most of all. And a personal invitation from him is one that is sure to be honest. Because that son of mine does not even know how to be truly dishonest towards the things he cares for. I can even guarantee you my every possession and soul that it was written in his "mother's language", wasn't it?"

"I… I…."

I didn't have single word for a response. Everything he said was completely correct. He knew everything. It was almost as if he were psychic. Or perhaps he is just too knowledgeable.

"So I am correct? As I thought. Mm, mm. Very interesting. I wonder what it is about you that attracts him. Hm?"

He suddenly leaned in once again and stared deep into my eyes.

—I froze. His deep coloured eyes of contrasting colours bore into the depths of my being. I could feel every part of me being exposed and thoroughly inspected. As if my existence was nothing more than an outline with easy to read instructions. The world around me began to fade into darkness, until the only thing left was the dim glow of his sharp piercing orbs. In fact, it began to feel as if I had no body. My feeling, my senses, it all began to fade away from me. Everything is fading. I— I? Who am I?

I am—

.

.

.

.

.

"Oya~ Now I see it."

…

Eh?

"Rias, are you alright?"

A familiar voice. The voice of my best friend, Akeno. I was standing in one of the halls of the Mephisto Household. I shook my head as I felt all of my senses return to me. My body was sweating.

….What…..just happened?...

"Rias? Are you alright, Rias?"

Akeno asked me again with concern. I held onto my forehead. It was sweating profusely.

"Y-Yes. I'm...alright. I'm sorry…. I was lost for a moment…"

My gaze subtly switched back to Pheles-sama floating a few feet away from me in his chair. He was mischievously smiling right back at me. I averted my gaze with a sense of unease. I feel as if I want to instinctively avoid eye contact….

"Kukukuku~"

Pheles-sama began laughing in an odd manner.

"I see~! I see~! Yes, that boy of mine surely has good tastes! He is just like his father! Kakakakaka!"

He's….laughing…. Loudly. He's speaking loudly. Unlike before. His whole demeanor has suddenly become more...pronounced….. As if he's deliberately acting differently now..?

In one moment, it seemed like his attitude switched from giving me a sense of unease to one that was over the top flamboyant.

"Yes, very good! Good boy, Johann! Yes, I see~ I have a strong distaste for many types of arrangements— But for the sake of Devil society! You have my blessings to bed my son~"

 **[—?!]**

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Beeeeeeeed?!"

—My mind was suddenly intruded by the image of myself being sexually embraced by a certain person.

 _[Come now, my lovely Rias. It's the moment we consummate our union as lovers~]_

 _[M-M-Mephisto-sama…. I-I..]_

 _[Oh, Rias… Call me "Ise", the name which was given to me by my mother…. After all, that is what my lovers call me…]_

 _[I-Ise-sama…]_

 _[Yes, my lovely Rias…. "Aishiteru yo"~]_

 _[Ise…. Ha~aaaaaah~!]_

— _ **BOOM!**_

"Rias?!"

"Akeno-san! Buchou's head has exploded! She is losing consciousness! Buchou, can you hear me?!"

"Kakakakakakakaka! Now, let us go, children! I shall prepare for you to join the family forthwith—"

—Before Pheles-sama could finish his ridiculous statement, the hall was suddenly filled with the loud echo of a sharp smack.

 _ **WHAP!**_

—Followed by the sound of Mephisto Pheles grunting in pain.

"GUH!"

—It was only at that moment that we realised it: Mephisto Pheles had been smacked on the back of the head with a paper fan.

"Repent for speaking to such important guests with frivolous tongue! Have you no morals?! Reflect on yourself properly!"

 **[—?!]**

The mood from before had been swiftly changed due to a shocking event. Pheles-sama was just smacked on the back of the head with a large paper fan! A woman smacked him after appearing out of seemingly nowhere!

Pheles-sama rubbed the top of his head after picking his top hat up from his lap. He groaned in frustration.

"Ugh… Raikou. Why must you be so insistent on morals? I am within the boundaries of my castle section, not that of my son's. Why should I receive such punishment?"

Pheles-sama spoke in a distressed tone to the woman who had shown up beside him. The one who had harshly smacked him.

"You may not be on the premises of my master's castle wing, but do not forget that the ones you are speaking to are _his_ guests! You have no right to speak to them with such language! Most especially the guests who Ise-sama has personally invited as VIP!"

The woman berated him with her words as harshly as she had smacked him with her fan. To speak to Pheles-sama in such a way, who is this woman?

"Ah, I understand! That's enough! Leave me be, Nadeshiko woman!"

"Hmph! Reflect on your actions properly!— Hm?"

The woman ceased her "disciplining" of Pheles-sama and noticed us, who was standing before her. She quickly cleared her throat and presented herself to us.

"—Ahem. I see you have arrived, Rias Gremory-sama. It is a pleasure to host you. My name is "Minamoto Raikou". I am the descendant of [Minamoto no Yorimitsu]. You may refer to me as "Yorimitsu"."

(—!)

I was shocked to hear the name of this person! This person— she is the descendant of the "Minamoto no Yorimitsu"! The historical Japanese figure! The one from the portrait we viewed earlier! There was a significance to that painting I did not realise until meeting this person! Could that have been why it was placed there? Because this person is here?

Her appearance— a tall woman with a curvy figure. Her breasts are noticeably large. She has very long, dark purple hair that runs down her back and is tied near the bottom. She wears a lavender coloured, latex bodysuit under some warrior clothes and armour. Overall, her appearance is a bit...how should I say, interesting?...

More importantly, this woman— just before, she said "my master" when referring to us as guests. Could this person possibly be a servant of Ise?...

"Yes… It is a pleasure… I am honoured to meet the descendant of such a great warrior of Japan's history…. May I ask, would you happen to be in the servitude of…. Johann Mephisto-sama?"

The woman, Yorimitsu, nodded with a smile.

"Yes, that's right. I am one of Ise-sama's [Knights]. Are these your servants?"

"Yes, they are. This is my [Queen], Akeno Himejima. This is my [Knight], Kiba Yuuto. And this is my [Rook], Koneko Toujou."

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Yorimitsu greets us with a respectful bow. She acts just as a true Japanese Nadeshiko would… She even speaks in Japanese as her primary language…. She and Akeno are very similar in almost every sense…. So there are other Japanese residents other than Ise's family in this estate…

"Raikou. Why have you come? Is there something Johann wants?"

Pheles-sama asked Yorimitsu in a bothered tone. He seems like the person who does not like to be restricted.

"Yes, there is. Ise-sama has personally invited these guests as VIP, and for that reason, they are to be treated such. In other words, I have come to escort them to Ise-sama."

"Oh, is that so? Yes, he has been absent the entire day, hasn't he? Despite it being an event which he is meant to host, he is nowhere to be found. That's my son after all. It makes me proud."

"It is exactly that irresponsible side of you that bothers me so. Not only are you that way, but you also influence Ise-sama to act that way as well."

"Oh, come now. What's the harm in it? We live as we so please. There is no dire need for him to be the prominently displayed host. So long as he introduces himself once during the party, what does it matter if he disappears after that? It isn't as if there are many who care. Besides, the guests can keep each other entertained in the hall without him. There is music, food, drink, and other guests. It should make no difference. Especially considering that there are important guests such as Ajuka Beelzebub present."

 **[—?!]**

We were shocked to hear Pheles-sama's statement. Ajuka Beelzebub!? One of the Yondai-Maou, and one of the 3 Super Devils— he is here?! He is attending this event?! I could have never expected such a thing.

Due to the lack of media coverage in Maou territory, this is not something I could have heard of in the first place. It's even more shocking to be hearing of it now. To believe that Ajuka Beelzebub-sama is attending a social event not mandatory to his duties….

—The memory of a certain detail came through to my mind.

 _("You seem to have some sort of oddly secretive reputation that only the high level influencers seem to know. What is your relationship with the Maou?")_

….Relationship with the Maou?...

"Hm? Oya. You look surprised, Gremory girl. There's even more influential figures than just him attending this party, you know? Diehauser Belial, Zekram Bael, Sairaorg Bael, Glasya-labolas, Lord Sitri— all of these figures are in attendance too, you know."

"Sairaorg is in attendance?!"

To my surprise, Yorimitsu answered my question.

"Yes, indeed. He and Ise-sama are good friends after all. Due to how similar their circumstances are. "

Good friends? I wasn't aware of such a thing… Sairaorg has never mentioned that to me… Was it something that happened recently?... Moreover, "similar circumstances"?...

Pheles-sama shocked in amusement.

"I find it amusing that you are shocked by this, Gremory girl. Despite the fact that I mentioned other more influential figures, such as the highest possible figure, Zekram Bael. Even your own brother, Sirzechs, is here, you know?"

(—?!)

"Onii-sama is here?!"

"Yes, he is. You would be able to see him, but I'm sure that Raikou here would probably rather take you straight to my son instead. Isn't that right, Raikou?"

"Yes, that's right. Though it will be fine for Gremory-sama to enjoy the festivities along with the other guests, Ise-sama requested that you at least greet him first, since he feels very enthusiastic about seeing you. You do not mind, do you, Rias Gremory-sama?"

..?! Mephisto—... Ise…is enthusiastic about seeing me?...

"N-No..! Of course not..! I…. Ahem... I was personally invited…. T-Therefore, I also came with the purpose of...seeing him as well…."

"...Is that so?..."

Even though I said that, Yorimitsu seemed to narrow her eyes?... Perhaps I'm just observing things incorrectly.

"Hooooh…"

Pheles-sama's eyes subtly gleaned from underneath the shadow of his hat as he made a sound of interest. His chair floated past us, as if he was about to leave.

"I see. In that case, it's best if you go straight to Johann after all, then. I'm sure he wants to see you. That being said, I'll be taking my leave. I have something else to do."

He's taking his leave? It seems a bit abrupt, but I suppose he is a busy man. He is the chairman of a magical organization after all.

"Rias Gremory."

As he began hovering away, Pheles-sama called out to me one last time. With his back to us, he was holding his cane out to his right for some reason.

"Yes, what is it?"

—Rather than answering verbally, the cane in Pheles-sama's hand began spinning. Slowly. So slowly in fact, that it almost seems physically impossible. It looked almost like it was moving in slow motion…. Spinning… Twirling it in his hand, the cane began to leave an after image as it moved…. As if it was something moving so fast, yet being observed in slow motion…. Soon enough, it started to feel like The rest of the world around was fading into darkness…. The red jewel on the cane's top looked like it was glowing as the cane spun in a circle….. The after images of the cane being spun around gradually began to take on a shape….. A large red circle with something in the center… The shape finally solidified itself, and its image could finally be interpreted..

— _ **The red eye of the Devil.**_

 _ **CHILLS!**_

"Take care of my son, will you?"

—With that, Mephisto Pheles disappeared from our sight.

…..

I was part silent due to my complete disconnection with the world. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Rias?"

My best friend, Akeno.

"Excuse me, Gremory-sama? Are you ready to go?"

—I was finally snapped out of my stupor by Yorimitsu's call.

"Eh?... A-Ah, y-yes…. Right….. Yes…. Please, lead the way…"

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

After our meeting with Mephisto Pheles, Yorimitsu began leading us through the castle to find Ise. At some point, we ended up passing through an indoor bridge leading into another section of the castle. As soon as we crossed through to the new section, I immediately took in all of the surroundings.

That's because I suddenly realised— we're now inside of the Japanese castle section! We are currently walking through a Japanese style emperor's castle!

The layout and architecture were so drastically different from the Victorian castle that not noticing the environment change would be impossible. There were multiple floors with presumably Japanese style rooms, sliding doors, paintings, statues, etc. So many different things that were so true to the culture— This place— it's practically a wonderland for someone like me!

"Ufufufu. Rias has been looking at everything with stars in her eyes."

Akeno tease me from the side as we walked. L-Leave me be!

"Ise-sama should be out here."

Yorimitsu stopped in front of what seemed to be a back exit to the backside of the castle. Or at the very least, the backside of the Japanese castle section. She slid the sliding door open—.

 _ **Slide**_...

—A beautifully serene environment was revealed to us.

The scenery before was a wide, open, and beautiful outdoor Zen garden. There was trees, ponds, grass, and more. It was practically the most beautiful representation of a Zen garden that you can imagine.

As we began being led through it by Yorimitsu, I noticed something falling from the sky and landing on the floor softly. A petal. Looking down, the stone path we walked down was covered in cherry blossom petals.

"There. Ise-sama is…"

Yorimitsu suddenly halted in front of us.

"What is it? Hm?"

Looking a few metres ahead of her, there was something large and beautiful in front of us. It's…. A tall cherry blossom tree…. Despite the fact that those do not naturally grow in the underworld, there was no mistaking what I was seeing. A gorgeous and lightly coloured Sakura-cherry blossom tree. One of the largest I had ever seen. With many petals falling from its top, creating a beautiful scenery that resembled the calm winds of Japan— and a bright light set above it that gave the resemblance to the soft sunlight from the Japan sky.

But most importantly, in front of that tree, there was two people. One person, a man that I recognised. And another person in a wheelchair, a woman I had never seen. Yet, she resembled him so closely, it was obvious to tell.

—Ise was standing in front of the cherry blossom tree with that handicapped person in tow.

"...That woman… Could she be—"

"Shh."

Before I could ask Yorimitsu, she gently silenced me. She did not remove her gaze from the scene for even a moment, as if entranced by the sight. I moved my gaze towards it and watched quietly.

—Ise and the older woman looked up at the cherry blossom tree with a silent appreciation. Ise's expression, it was…. Gentle, kind…. The representation of caring and love, even with eyes alone….. He looked down to the woman in the chair below him…. Despite believing it not to be possible, his expression became even more gentle and filled with affection….. Even from our distance, it was easy to see the light in his eyes….. A soft light which conveyed the deepest and truest love…..

...The woman below him continued to gaze at the tree with a sense of wonder…. With an opened mouth smile and eyes that made it look like she was in a dream like state…. She almost gazed upon it in the same manner a child would….

Ise stepped in front of the woman and got closer to the tree. He plucked two blossoms from one of the lowest branches. He then went back to the woman and brought up her hands to hold one blossom. She took it and held it in between both of her hands gently, gazing down at it in the same way she did the tree. Ise then took the remaining blossom, lightly pushed her hair back, and placed it on her ear...

The woman continued gazing down at the blossom in her hands, as if she didn't even notice. And Ise….. With the most absolute care in the world, he….

—He gently kissed her forehead….

…..Even after separating from her, he kept his forehead touching against her own and simply looked into her eyes lovingly…. But she did not reciprocate, continuing to look down at her blossom, as if he was not there…

….Somehow…. I could also interpret an indescribable sadness deep within the love in his eyes…..

…..

We were left there, silent…. Waiting….. Until….

—Another woman slowly walked up to the two. A woman that had the appearance of a humanoid cat with wavy white hair. Cat-like ears and tail were covered with yellow and white fur, respectively. Ruby-red eyes. Wearing a blue overcoat with six yellow buttons and cufflinks, shorts and orange socks with thin black stripes, and a pair of blue shoes.

A Nekomata Youkai?...

The woman whispered into Ise's ear softly. He soon lifted his head from the woman in the wheelchair. Then, he turned his head towards us and—

—He smiled softly….

 _ **Badump**_ ….

Ise lifted his hand and beckoned for us to move closer.

"Come."

Yorimitsu motioned for us to step forward as she walked. We closely followed. After a few short moments of silence, we finally reached Ise. Yorimitsu stepped aside and Ise turned to greet us, along with the Youkai woman who attended to the handicapped woman.

"Rias. You came."

He called to me with a soft voice and a gentle smile. I could feel my heart pounding violently through my chest.

"Y-Yes…. I…"

I could not find the words to speak. And yet, he continued to smile at me kindly.

"..Thank you…"

— _ **BADUMP**_ …

"...Y...Yes….."

My voice had become nothing but a quiet whisper. I no longer had the capability to speak loudly.

"Aaaaah~"

—In the midst of the gentle atmosphere, we heard an odd moan. Ise turned around and…

…It was….the woman in the wheelchair?...

"Aaaah~"

The handicapped woman, for some reason, she was moaning lightly while softly rubbing her hands on the white hair of the Youkai woman. The Youkai woman did not at all seem bothered, but rather smiled sweetly. Meanwhile, I was left confused with the behaviour of the woman in the wheelchair…. The way she was acting…. It was almost like….

"Mama.."

—Ise leaned down and took the blossom from out of the woman's ear. He then removed her hands from the Youkai woman's hair and placed the blossom in her palms. The woman then became entranced by the sight of the blossom, just like once before….

This woman— is Ise's mother.

"I-Ise-sama…"

I called out to Ise in a weak voice. He turned to me with a soft smile, but one that was more bittersweet.

"...This woman is my mother…"

He said it while rubbing her head softly. She does not react to his touch…. This woman… Could she be...

"...M...May I introduce myself?..."

I asked in the most respectful way I could, but Ise smiled sadly…. He looked at me, and I could interpret something heartbreaking within his eyes….

"..I'm afraid…. She won't be able to greet you…"

...I began to realise it when observing her further… As I thought, this woman is….

"My mother…. She is…. She is not here…. Not in the same way that we are….. She cannot respond to your calls…. And she cannot understand your words well…. She is a person who has the mentality of a child, and of someone who is sick….. She can usually only focus on things directly in front of her…... That's why, even if you introduce yourself, she won't be able to know what you're saying…."

….I remained silent as I processed the information…. It's just as I thought…. This woman— his mother….. Despite being this young…. She is a person of a "vacant" mind….. She is not "present"... She is not "aware"...

"...Is she able to recognise you?.."

For some reason, I felt compelled to ask that. Ise looked at me with the same unchanging, bittersweet smile. I immediately regretted my actions.

"I'm sorry..! That was a horrible thing to…. I'm so sorry…"

He merely maintained his smile and shook his head lightly.

"No, it's alright…. Yes, she does recognise me, at least…. But, not much else….. She tends to recognise things from her past a bit…. Things like this cherry blossom tree…. I had it planted here for her….. I wanted to make sure she could see something she once cherished in memory…."

Ise said that while gazing up at the tree distantly….. I could feel parts of my chest being pressed down on by an unknown force when looking at his expression….

Ise shook his head.

"So, I see you've met Raiko."

He gestured towards Yorimitsu standing at the side.

"Ah, yes…. We also happened to meet Mephisto Pheles-sama at the same time.."

To that, Ise gave a wry smile and averted his gaze.

"Aha…. Is that so?..."

Somehow, he seemed unhappy about that fact. Is he embarrassed of his father?...

"Well, anyway…. You've already met Raiko, one of my Knights. This woman here, she is my [Queen]. Introduce yourself, Pitou."

Ise gestures to the Youkai woman behind him. She stepped forward and gave a quick bow to introduce herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rias Gremory. I am Pitou, Ise-sama's [Queen]."

The Youaki woman, Pitou, gave that short introduction of herself. So this woman is his "Queen". I see. Her aura feels powerful…. In fact, it almost feels more powerful than my own…. It is the same with Yorimitsu….

Moreover, "Pitou", her name and appearance somehow seem familiar….

"...Is this person— Pitou-san, is she a Nekomata?"

I asked that curiously, considering that her appearance was just a tiny bit less humanoid than someone like Koneko. To that, Pitou-san scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile.

"Ehehehe…. Well, that is…a bit complicated…"

"Pitou is mostly Nekomata, yes. But there are also parts of her that aren't. She is sort of a chimera, you see."

"Ehehe, yes…. Though, I suppose you could call me a fabricated one more than anything…"

Pitou-san nodded her head to Ise's explanation while whispering something I could not hear. A chimera? That… That can't be, can it?... A chimera cannot be humanoid in nature, can it? It is a beast, or monster from mythology….. How can this person possibly be a chimera?...

I decided it was best not question it.

"Is that so… Well, it is a pleasure…"

But then I suddenly remembered something. The reason I had come. That's right..!

"Um, I-Ise-sama…"

Ise raised a brow at my mention of his name.

"Hm? I already told you to call me Ise, didn't I? What's up with that?"

"Eh? A-Ah, yes..! Of course…. Um, then, Ise…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

He smiled brightly at me. Ah…. It's that smile…. It may not be the same as his wide toothy grin, but this one as well… It doesn't lose out to the other one….

"Um…. H...Happy...birthday…."

My face became red as I finally uttered out those words with all of my courage. Ise raised a brow curiously, once again. But then, he soon gave me a guilty smile...?

"Ah…. Sorry, Rias…. I kinda tricked you…"

"Eh?"

Not understanding his meaning, I could only tilt my head in confusion. "Tricked"?...

"Ehehehe… Yeah… Um… Today isn't my birthday actually…. My birthday is on May 1st, not in winter…."

"...It's… It's not?..."

"No…. It's actually…"

He turned to look behind him.

"...My mother's birthday…"

"...Your...mother's?.."

"Yeah…"

His mother's birthday? Today wasn't his birthday, but his mother's? Why would he invite so many Devils and host an event…for his mother's birthday?...

As if to answer my question, Ise explained his reasoning.

"...In the past, my father was ridiculed by many of the High-Class society for marrying a human woman…. My mother, of course, was also the subject of a certain amount of ridicule….. There were many who didn't appreciate the fact that she had become, and was being considered, part of the Mephisto Household…. Every year, I host an event open to many High-Class Devils from high society to attend. Everyone who is invited are those who are in a good relationship with the house and was never one of those from the past who ridiculed my parents…. I do this so that those in high society are aware of the fact that we detest them and refuse to associate. I am not a person who will falsely smile alongside of scumbags after all. You know that by now. I'd rather they know the truth about how I feel about them. So every year, I set up a party for my "birthday" and only invite those we favour, as a message to those we don't. And the reason I do it on my mother's birthday, instead of my own, is for my own satisfaction. Because nothing pleases me more than the thought that: there are many High-Class Devils, who happen to have friends that aren't invited to these parties, attend— and have their friends not even know that we're all actually celebrating my mother's birthday, who they ridiculed, and not my own. That's the truth."

…

I was left speechless at his explanation…. This celebration… It's for his mother…. The event itself isn't as much of a celebration as it is the greatest "slap in the face" towards all of those who ridiculed his mother…. Those who ridiculed his mother, they are not invited to these events…. They simply hear of it from those who attend. And even then, those who attend are not even aware that it isn't a celebration for his birthday, but rather for his mother's…. Most likely because it is not a custom in High-Class Devil society to have a "birthday party", especially for the human spouse of a Devil— which is a circumstance completely unique to Mephisto. So under the guise of his own birthday celebration, he invites others of high society to attend this event, meanwhile not inviting those who ridiculed his mother, thereby having those who do attend accept the custom of celebrating a human's birthday without even knowing that they are….

In every sense, it is the greatest insult to high society and its standards….

….Somehow, I was amazed by it….

"Amazing…"

I said that without thinking. Ise laughed at my reaction.

"Ahahahaha! Is that so? Well, that's a different reaction than I expected. Some people would call me a "master manipulator" for it."

"I'm— I'm sorry..! It's just…. I understand that way of thinking… I myself don't find the standards of high society to be something appealing…. In fact, I hate much of it. Many of the reasons I find Japan appealing is because of its respect for culture but simultaneous awareness for the possible shifts in dynamics across society as a whole. The Underworld is far more outdated in that sense."

…..

There was a small bout of silence in response to my input... I could feel my cheeks burn immensely. Meanwhile, Ise gave an intrigued smirk.

"Hoooh~?"

(—!)

"N-N-N-N-No! That was—! Ignore that! Forget I said any of that! I—! That was—!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Ise immediately burst out laughing. I felt my head heat up to a point that it started to become painful. I could even feel tears building up in my eyes…

But—

"Hahahahaha! That reaction is so cute! I like you!"

—.

…

…

…

…

 _ **WHAP!**_

"Ow!"

—Ise received a hard smack on the back of his head with a paper fan.

"What was that for?!"

"If you say things like that then you will be causing people misunderstandings! Learn to choose your words more properly!"

"Geez! I was just saying! Damn…"

—Ise rubbed the back of his head in pain while groaning. I still had yet to withdraw from my internal state of shock.

"Hm? Rias?"

Ise began waving his hand in my face, gauging for a response.

"Oooi~ Riaaas~ Riaaas~?"

—My mind had not yet returned— until Ise abruptly brought his face close to mine.

"Are you dead?"

(—?!)

"Kyaah!"

I immediately jumped back in surprise.

"Hahahahaha! Your face is all **_red_**. You really are cute."

Again, he said it. And again, I could feel my face burning up.

"Aaaooh~ oooh~"

—In the midst of our interaction, we heard a familiar moaning sound. I failed to notice that it happened immediately after he said _**that**_ word.

"Aaoooh~ oooh~"

Ise turned around to see his mother moaning with her arms held out. What is she doing?

"Ah…."

Ise gained an awkward expression, as if he realised what was happening. His mother was— the thing her arms were directed at was…..

…..Me?...

S… She's holding her arms out and making a "grabbing" gesture with her hands…..as if asking me to come closer…. As if she's reaching out for me…..

"Mama…."

Ise gently took hold of his mother's arms and directed them elsewhere, but she persisted.

"Aaaah~ Aaaaah~"

I asked in curiosity.

"S...She's asking me to get closer?..."

Ise pursed his lips in an awkward manner.

"Yeah….. She...wants to touch your hair…."

"My….hair?.."

He nodded…. She wants to touch my hair?... She was touching the hair of Ise's Queen earlier, so…. Perhaps it's something she usually does with people?….. If…. If that is the case…..

"Um…. I..do not mind…"

To that, Ise looked at me with wide eyes for a moment.

"Eh? Ah, no, no. It's okay. You don't have to. I can make her forget about it. It's not like you're obligated to or anything."

"No, I know, I…. I am…. I think it's okay if she wants to do it…. I believe it's alright to let her…."

"...Are you sure? You did your hair up and everything. I wouldn't want her to mess it up."

"Y-Yes, it's fine… In the first place, I am not someone who cares too much about that…"

From behind me, I could hear Akeno whisper quietly.

"Ara Ara, Rias. You shouldn't lie. You should just be honest and tell him you dressed like this for him~"

"Q-Quiet, Akeno..!"

I whispered back with an irritated tone, though my face was red again. I feel as if Akeno has become infinitely more successful in her attempts to tease me lately. That fault may be the result of a certain person…..

—Ise thought about it for a moment before responding. Looking to his mother, who was still reaching out for me, he made his decision with a sigh.

"...Okay…."

He took a step back, allowing me to bring myself closer to his mother. I cautiously took a step forward, as to not possibly frighten her. I pulled the pin from out of my hair and let it flow down naturally.

I suppose there's no harm in it, is there?...

I leaned down, getting close to Ise's mother. She promptly placed her hands on my head.

"Aaaaah~ Aaaaaah~"

As soon as her hands touched my head, she began softly running her fingers through my hair. She made lighter toned moans, as if feeling happy about being able to touch my hair. I could only stand perfectly still.

"Aaaaah~... Aaah~..."

Her moans became a bit quieter and quieter the more she touched my head... Her touch was gentle and was more akin to caressing… I could feel that she was treating me with care, despite being in her mental state…. It's almost as if it comes as an instinct to her….

...This moment…. It reminds of something…. An event from the past…. One that was very similar to this one… A soft touch on my head, and a gentle atmosphere of comforting warmth….

It reminds me….

…..

— _Of the first time I met Ise_ —

"... _ **Red**_ …."

 **[—?!]**

—I abruptly pulled my head back.

"Aah?..."

Ise's mother was left making a confused expression. She began to reach out for me again.

"Aaah~ Aaah~"

But I was still left in shock….. She…. She just…spoke... She just said….

"That's enough, Mama…"

Ise held his mother's hands back. I quickly realised what I had done.

(—?!)

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..!"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Ise tried distracting his mother, but it would not work. She continued to reach out for me, to the point at which she started to become irritated.

"Aaaah~! Aaaah~!"

"No, Mama. That's enough.."

"Aauuh! Aaauuh!"

Soon enough, it began to look like there were tears building in her eyes.

"Aaauh! Aaauh!"

(—?!)

"Ise—"

Right before I could offer my help to remedy the situation, Ise took hold of his mother's hands.

"Mama…"

He gently took her hands— and placed them over his head, bringing his face close to her own. The moment he did...

"Aaauh?…... Aaaaah~..."

—Her hands slowly ran through his hair, and without looking directly at him, she gradually gained an expression of happiness…

"Aaaah~..."

She gently wrapped her arms around his head, pulled his head under her chin, and caressed him…. She held onto him lovingly….

"...Hmm..."

Then…. She began humming a sweet tune..

"Hmmmmmm~ Hmmmmm~"

She's…. She is….. She is humming him a Japanese lullaby, while slowly rocking back and forth…..

"Hmmmm~ Mmmm~"

—For just that one moment, the scene before me was nothing more than a mother comforting her child…..

…

After a short while of humming, and our own silence, Ise gently removed himself from his mother's grasp… He placed a kiss on her forehead gently…. When he pulled away and she began reaching for him silently, he simply placed another gentle kiss on her hands and placed them onto her lap…. She was left sitting calmly after that…..

….I was left completely speechless….. Never before had I witnessed such a bittersweet scene….. An interaction filled with love, and silent heartbreak….. I could almost feel the urge go cry….

"...I'm…. I'm so sorry… I…."

Without knowing how to respond, I could only apologize with sadness in my heart. Though, just by one look into Ise's eyes, I could understand that my sadness could never compare….

"...No… It's okay…. I'm just…."

Ise gave me a most kind smile, one that almost broke my heart simply by looking…

"—I'm just glad that you're here."

— _ **BADUMP!**_

Whilst trying my hardest to hold back tears, I gave a weak smile.

"Yes…. Of course…. I…."

"—Ise-sama."

Before I could continue, our interaction was cut short by another person. Pitou-san whispered something into Ise's ear.

He smacked his forehead in realisation of something.

"Ah! That's right! I promised the kids that we'd do Origami today! Shit! Rias, everyone! Follow me! We've gotta go!"

"Eh? Go where?"

"Just follow me!"

Ise hurriedly took his mother and began to run off with his two servants. We were left sitting behind for a moment.

….

"Hey, what are you up to?! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Eh?! Ah, okay!"

With that, I ran after Ise along with my group.

* * *

"Aha!"

Ise slid to an abrupt stop before us. We have been following him through the large Japanese castle for a few minutes now. The place he stopped before was a room with double doors instead of the usual sliding ones. He placed his hands on the handles and pulled the doors open cautiously.

"...Moshi, moshi?..."

While calling out into the empty room, Ise peeked his head into the doorway. Gradually, he began to move further in until he finally entered.

"...Ano…"

Seemingly not receiving a response from anywhere, Ise was left standing inside of the room, confused. That was, until he was suddenly latched onto by four small bodies.

"Waah!"

Ise was startled by the little figures that caught onto him….. Children?...

"Papa! Where were you?! We were waiting all day!"

"That's right, papa! You said you would come by an hour ago!"

"That's right, that's right!"

"Were you taking care of baa-chan again?"

—Out of seemingly nowhere, Ise had been jumped on by four young children! One white haired boy, a red haired boy, one white haired girl, and a boy with brown hair! They all could not have been above the age of 6! Moreover— They are all calling him "papa"!?

"Ah, ah! Okay, okay! My bad! I got caught up while I was taking care of "baa-chan", so forgive me okay? I'm here now, so let's just start now, yeah?"

The children who were latched onto him quickly locked onto me with curious eyes. The white haired boy asked Ise with the tilt of his head.

"Hm? Who's that lady, papa? A new "mama"?"

"Eh? Ah, no. That's Rias Gremory. Rias, this is Illya, Kil, Ichigo, and Shinji. Say hi, kids."

Ise motioned towards the white haired girl, white haired boy, red haired boy, and brown haired boy respectively. The children released themselves from Ise and stood properly on the ground. They gave me a simultaneous bow, followed by a greeting.

" " " "[Hajimemashite]." " " "

(—!)

Oh! They all greeted me at the same time! With a respectful bow and in Japanese..! How adorable!

"H-Hello, children."

" " " "Hello." " " "

Again, they answered me simultaneously. T-These children are quite well disciplined, aren't they?

"Alright, you four. Let's get started with the crafts, yeah?"

" " " "Haaaai~" " " "

The children answered excitedly before running towards multiple large cabinets and drawers. This entire room is filled with mats, sofas, a flat screen television, gaming systems, and more. It gives off the impression of being an extravagant playroom...

"Ise, if I may ask…. Whose children are these?"

Ise turned back to me with a smile.

"Hm? Mine!"

….

"Come on, you guys join in too!"

Ise quickly ran off to the large drawers full of arts and crafts materials, where the children were at, leaving me behind confused….. "His" children?... What… What does that mean?... He means to say that these are his true, born and bred children?... That…. That can't be… C...Can it?...

In the midst of my confusion, Pitou-san, who was beside my group, explained.

"Ah…. Let me clarify, those children are not biologically related to anyone in this household. They are…. Well, just know that it wasn't necessarily any of us that birthed them, including Ise-sama."

At Pitou-san's explanation, I gave a subtle sigh of relief.

"Ah… Is that so?... So they aren't his children after all…."

To my response, Pitou-san and Yorimitsu gave me a straight faced expression. Pitou-san spoke firmly with what almost felt like a hostility hidden deep beneath the surface.

"Do not be mistaken, Rias Gremory. These children— are our children."

(—!)

"I…. I'm sorry... I did not mean to offend…"

For a short minute, we were left in a silent tension….

"If I may ask…. How exactly did these children come to, um, live here?..."

To that, Pitou-san gave me a complicatedly straightforward answer, quietly. The four children and Ise were oblivious to our conversation, rather focused on making what looked like origami models together.

"Yes, well….. Ise-sama is…. There was once a time, with his mother…."

—Pitou-san began telling a story of the past.

"Years ago, when Ise-sama was younger…. Before most of us came along….. There were once days in which different estate servants and maids would be assigned in caregiving for Sachiko-sam—….. Ise-sama's mother….. However…. There was one day….. Ise-sama was strolling about the estate as usual…. But for some unknown reason, he had the instinct to check on his mother….. So he walked through the east wing, his Japanese section that and he and his mother mostly stayed in, looking for her…. Soon enough, he began to hear odd moans…. Moans that sounded a bit like cries….. He followed them…. They indeed led to his mother…. But he found…."

— _ **He found his mother lying on the ground, from having fallen out of her wheelchair. Alone. Unable to speak, crying out to no one, and left helplessly on the floor.**_

 **[—?!]**

— _ **He cried out in absolute pain while holding his mother, begging for forgiveness, despite being a child that understood she could never know why or what had truly happened.**_

"...Witnessing that event….. It crushed Ise-sama's heart so severely that it traumatized him….. After that point, he did not leave his mother's side for almost 3 years, not allowing a single person but him to care for her exclusively….. It wasn't until I, and another servant, came along that he was able to leave his mother in other's care. Our care, of course…. But even more than that, the scar that was left by that incident….it was irreparable. Ise-sama went about his days, unknowingly having developed a complex….. To this day, Ise-sama cannot stand the sight of someone or something that is helpless…. He will intervene, even if it does not involve him…. Because that is now the person he is….. That is how many of us came under his servitude…. Beings who were helpless to their own conflicts and situations, no hope left in sight…. He was the savior that came through at those times…. Because he refused to turn a blind eye…. Because he _cannot_ turn a blind eye…. Because when looking upon us, he saw his helpless mother... It is for that same reason that these children are also here…. Children who have been abandoned, alone, crying out, or simply left with no way to protect themselves…. Helpless….. Because he refused to turn a blind eye to that, that is why we are here…."

…..

I was left utterly, and unquestionably, silent. There were no words that I could muster for a response. I was simply left speechless.

To believe that there was such deep seeded reasoning…. To believe that there was so much of his past that was…. Despite wielding such a bright, childish smile….. There was such experience rooted in sadness and heartbreak….

"...What ever happened to that servant that was meant to attend to Ise's mother? Was she terminated for incompetence?"

Pitou-san averted her gaze.

"...We were not here at that time, but it is said that Pheles-sama had a personal, private meeting with her…. After that, she was never seen working in the estate again…. She was more than certainly never allowed to return to Mephisto as an employer….."

"I see…"

It was best that she was removed from her position… Even if it happened to be naïve mistake, it was more than a great enough consequence on Ise and his mother…. I'm sure that Pheles-sama did not take kindly to it, and promptly fired her...

I decided to ask about something else that I was curious about.

"Pitou-san…. The white haired boy…. His aura is not one of a Devil's…. Does that mean…"

Pitou-san did not answer my question… The boy with white hair… His aura was one that could be compared to Akeno's…. But even more potent…. Which means he is a full blooded type…. Not a Devil…. And yet, placing him side by side with the other children next to Ise… There is practically no difference….. This man is one who holds no prejudices…. Because he is the one always held against a prejudice….

..I had always thought that the Gremory were unique with the way we treated servants…. And yet, I now feel that a comparison between us would not be fair….

….He merely saved these children because they were helpless…. With no benefit to himself...

No... I suppose that he would say the benefit is their happiness... Because that's just the sort of man he is...

 _("You don't deserve Rias Gremory's smile!")_

…..

In a manner of speaking….I was also helpless when it came to the situation involving my family….. Could it be that he did it because….

"Hey, hey! What's up! Why're you guys just standing around there? Come on! You join in too!"

—We were finally interrupted by Ise, who at last, noticed that we were just standing around. He urged us to join in the arts and crafts session enthusiastically.

"...Haaah.."

Pitou-san sighed, but her tail was swaying happily behind her, and her face held a smile.

"Well, would you care to join us, Gremory-sama?"

"..."

In that way, I was suddenly involved in a two hour long arts and crafts session with children….

* * *

"Look, Rias-san! I made you!"

The red haired boy across the table from me, "Ichigo", showed me a sloppily drawn rendition of myself on a blank paper. How cute. I smiled at him.

"How flattering. Thank you, Ichigo."

"Mm!"

He quickly went back to his drawing, adding more and more detail to the background.

—It has been well over two hours since we've started this "arts and crafts session". Me and my group are situated near a low rise, children's table. My three group members themselves are sitting on the couch behind the table, making their own origami models with different, but rather pleasant attitudes. I, however, am actually sitting at the low rise table, on my knees, with the other children.

My reasoning is…. Well… Ise is also doing it…. And so are his servants…. That's why, I decided I should...as well…..

…...Ahem…

R-Regardless, I am here, and have been here quite a while, making arts and crafts with children…. It would not necessarily be false to say that I am enjoying myself a bit….. Or rather, I have been enjoying myself a bit….

—But that would soon end.

"Rias-san, Rias-san! Look what I made!"

The white haired girl, "Illya", called out to me. She was holding her drawing up and presenting it to me.

"Ah, yes, what is i—"

I froze.

What she held up was—

— _ **A glowing, green, Dragon's eye.**_

 **[—?!]**

"It's a snake!"

—Is what she said.

…

"...Eh?"

—I gradually regained my composure.

"A…. Ah..! Yes…. You're right…. What else could it be…"

 _ **Dakun**_ …

"—Excuse me."

From the double door entrance of the room, someone entered. A black haired man in a black business suit with glasses.

"Oh, Ishida! What are you doing here? Come to visit?"

Ise greeted the man named "Ishida" as he stood up and walked towards him.

"Unfortunately not, master. I have come to be the [elegy of the dynast]."

When Ishida-san said that, Ise quickly lost his smile. His back was turned to us, but I could feel that there was something off about him…. He turned his head back and asked one of the children something.

"Neh, Shinji— you said you wanted to make maché, right?"

The brown haired boy, "Shinji", nodded meekly.

"Got it. I'll get the materials."

Ise gave a quick smile before walking towards one of the waist high drawers filled with materials. He was quickly followed by Ishida-san. They both began whispering about something quietly with their backs turned to us.

"...Pitou-san…. What is an "elegy of the dynast"?..."

I asked about the odd phrase which sounded like a code word. Pitou-san answered me a bit hesitantly.

"... An elegy is a poem or ballad of sadness…."

That was all she said.

"...No, I know what the words themselves mean, but…. The way he said it, it sounded more like…."

She said nothing more beyond that. But I could tell that she and Yorimitsu were acting differently now….

…...

It was quiet for us, for a short time. That calm sense of quietness was quickly destroyed by something we did not know was being said.

"—Sero has been killed."

 _ **CRACK!**_

—The loud sound of something breaking froze us in place.

…...

Looking over towards the place Ise and his colleague were in, there were spilled materials on the floor. An entire drawer section had fallen out from the drawer. Ise stood completely still, with his back turned to us. His hands which were resting on the top of the drawer, as if to help hold up his weight, were shaking slightly. And the surface of the drawer beneath his hands was broken.

…...

A crayon slowly rolled its way to us and stopped….

— _ **Red.**_

…...

…...

After a long, almost unbearable silence, we finally heard the sound of Ise inhaling and exhaling. He took a deep breath.

"...Raiko. Take them and go play with the rest of the kids, please."

Ise gave that command to his servant in a casual tone. Yet somehow, I felt something ominous in it...

"...Yes, of course... Come now, children…."

Yorimitsu stood up and motioned for the children to follow. They quickly stood, and she led them out of the room without question.

"Rias."

Next, Ise called out, not to his other servant, but to me.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but would you please let Ishida and I alone for a bit. I need to speak with him."

"Eh?"

He was asking us to step out.

"A-Ah, yes. Of course…"

"I shall accompany you."

My group, along with Pitou-san, stood up to leave. We promptly made our way out of the room at his request.

 _ **Dakun**_ …

Pitou-san closed the doors behind us as we exited. We stood beside the entrance and waited, quietly and patiently.

…...

—From inside the room, there was one loud slam.

 _ **DON!**_

We were startled by the sudden noise that came from inside. Though we remained completely quiet, I could not help but think about what exactly was happening..

…...

After a short while…. It even began to feel as if there was something ominous leaking out of the room….. Almost as if something dark was surrounding the inside….. It almost felt like….an aura?...

Well…. there are no auras that powerful, I imagine, so it must just be the ominous feeling…. But even still, what exactly does that mean is going on inside?...

…...

—To break the silence, the double doored entrance of the room opened wide.

 _ **Dakun!**_

From within, Ise and Ishida both stepped out. Ise seemed...completely fine….. But he was no longer smiling…

"Rias…. May I ask you a question?"

He was speaking in a low tone…

"Y-Yes, of course…. What is it?..."

"...When you saw me with my mother…. Did you happen to find it laughable?... Was there a part of you that thought that way?..."

….I was confused by his question due to how wrong and unnerving it felt to be asked that…. Nevertheless, I shook my head...

"...No… Of course not…. Why would I…"

He didn't answer for a moment. It was somewhat difficult to catch his expression due to his head facing another direction.

"...I did….. In some way, I found it funny…. To believe that I'm friends with someone like Sairaorg, because of how alike we are and how similar our situations are…. No, I suppose it's only our circumstances that match, not our personalities…. Either way, that's kinda what makes it funny in the first place…. I took that power of Sloth to help fix my situation, but in the end, it would only be able to fix Sairaorg's situation, not mine….. Maybe that's a sign for me to quit being so selfish….. Maybe it would've turned out different if I was doing it for another person's sake... Maybe it only turned out that way because of my intentions…. Like the story of the man who saved the Ark of the covenant and perished…. Because of his intentions….. I wonder when the Ark of the covenant will touch me…"

…...

I was left in silence.

He's making..…..Bible references?…..

…...After a swath of silence, Ise turned back to face me with a straight, blank face.

"Rias. I'm sorry to say, but I can't spend anymore time with you for today. I'm very happy that you came here, and if possible I'd like to make it up to you by inviting you over again soon, without the event. But for now, I'm afraid that I have something important that I'm going to have to take care of. My apologies."

He gave me a respectful bow and an apology.

"Eh? A-Ah! N-No, no! Of course not! I completely understand! Thank you for having me! It was a great time that I spent here…. And…. I would like to come over again, if possible…."

To that, Ise lifted his head and gave me a reserved but friendly smile.

"Yeah. Soon."

...Despite the fact that I was no longer able to spend time with him, I still felt a bit of happiness with our promise….

"Thank you for coming. Please, go ahead and enjoy yourself with the rest of the guests at the party, if you wish. Sirzechs and Sairaorg are both here so maybe you would like to go talk to them? Pitou. Please make sure to escort Rias anywhere she pleases and account for anything she asks for."

"Yes, Ise-sama. This way, Gremory-sama."

Ise gave us that last exchange as signal for our departure. Pitou-san began leading us away from Ise and Ishida. I gave my last goodbye to Ise.

"Goodbye, Ise…"

"Till next time."

"Yes…. Until next time..!"

I waved back until he was no longer in sight, with a iota of happiness in me. I could tell that Ise asked one question to Ishida as we left, but we were too far already.

….I dearly hope that I will be able to return again, soon….

* * *

 **-PHELES-**

I am the man known as "Ishida" to my master, and so, I am. Ishida, second [Bishop] to my master, Johann Mephistopheles.

In a dark, red room of the large Victorian style castle, I was situated there. I stood in a corner of the room, quietly observing the scene before me. There were two Devils before me. One was an old patriarchal Devil from the high Devil committee of the Underworld. They who work alongside Maou in maintaining order and discussing politics.

The other Devil was the father of my master, Mephisto Pheles-sama. These two were having a conversation regarding said master of mine, and said son of Mephistopheles.

In the dimly lit room, the tune of Beethoven's Lacrimosa was playing in the background.

Pheles-sama sat in a chair floating 2 metres above ground, staring up at a large painting. The painting was the only item properly lit in the room, lit by a display light from under the portrait frame.

He noticed my presence despite the fact that I was eliminating it perfectly.

"Ah, it's you again, exorcist man. The one from a few weeks ago who told me about the incident with my son. Ah, what was your name again? Ishida, wasn't it? Is that the name my son gave you? How odd. You certainly have the physical appearance, but your suit is the opposite colour, isn't it? That boy of mine is odd, after all. That makes him like his father."

After addressing my presence, I was quickly forgotten by the two Devils, clearly being deemed as an inconsequential detail. Or at the very least, I was deemed as such by the patriarchal Devil who sat on a couch a bit away from Pheles-sama.

The old, white haired Devil from an Extra-demon household known as "Xeltan", continued his conversation with Pheles-sama.

"Pheles. You allowed that boy of yours onto another one of his [excursions], didn't you?"

Pheles-sama answered him without removing his gaze from the large painting.

"Mm. That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Are you not aware of the current situation? That boy of yours, he is too unfettered..!"

"Of course he is. He is a libertarian after all. I am also a libertine."

"This is something different. Don't you realise? This is the Seven Deadly Sins..! That boy of yours, he is dangerous. The way he is acting— this is something that could possibly begin to affect the Underworld on a grand scale, should it be allowed to continue. The Seven Deadly Sins and the Ten commandments are not weaklings."

"Indeed. It makes it far more interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"You are not listening. At the very least, don't you realise that your boy could also die as a result of this brewing conflict?"

"Mm. Perhaps. But if he did, that would be something of his own volition. My son decides if he dies, no one else. Besides, he cannot die. Though, he can be killed. Well, either way, he won't be killed. There's really no worry on our side."

"You—! That damn son of yours will bring chaos if he is allowed to have free reign any longer. You must put this Sekiryuutei on a leash before it is too late."

"Hm…. Is that so?..."

There was a short pause after Xeltan's words. Pheles-sama spoke after taking another sip of his wine.

"To tell you the truth, I am afraid of that son of mine. He is stronger than me at this point. He has surpassed his old and dry father. Even without the power of Sekiryuutei, he is a terrifying boy. With the power of Sekiryuutei, he is unstoppable. It doesn't seem possible to tame him any longer. What is it that you suggest we do?"

Pheles-sama spoke in a flat and disinterested tone. That is because he is lying. He is not afraid of anything. He is simply trying to manipulate the old, foolish Xeltan into speaking his mind.

—The fool called Xeltan relaxed himself, too much of a reprobate to even realise trickery.

"Hmph. I thought so as well. Surely, the "lap dog" of the four great Maou is a force to be reckoned with. They would not make use of him against those new threats they are calling "terrorists" if he was not. In that case, there should be an easy route to take, considering the current situation."

"Easy route?"

"Of course. Despite being reclusive like yourself and only trustworthy of certain people, he still trusts a number of servants or friends. You only need to make use of but one of them. There are many high level magic seals that you can dispel that he cannot, aren't there? He may be considered your prodigious protége, but I'm sure there are some things you can do that he cannot."

"...And what would I do with this "trick"?..."

"So long as he is taken out from the equation, that is what is essential, isn't it? There are surely some tricks that you haven't shown him."

"Hmmmmm….."

Pheles-sama hummed in a deeply intrigued manner. He took another sip of his wine in the long silence.

...

…...

"Xeltan."

Pheles-sama spoke while holding his cane out to the side.

"You are right. There are surely tricks like that."

—Before anything could be said, the cane of Pheles-sama began to spin in his hand. It moved at a slugs pace akin to slow motion. Yet it seemed to create afterimages, as if it was moving at an insane rate. But its image could only be interpreted as it moved slowly, in a circular pattern. The world began to blacken as the cane began to glow. A bright red shape formed in the place of my vision.

And—

.

.

.

.

The light gradually returned. Pheles-sama rested his cane back onto his lap and took another sip from his wine glass. There was no effect on me.

However—

"Hm?"

—It was not supposed to have one.

"That's odd."

Xeltan stood from his seat with a raised brow.

"The room has gone pitch black. It's almost gone silent as well. Pheles. Pheles. Where have you gone? I can no longer sense you. Have you left?"

There was no need for either of us to respond.

"Hm? What's this?"

Holding his arms up to view them with blind eyes, Xeltan became confused.

—Though he could not see it, his hands began to wither and grey. His body began to shrink in size and lost a great deal of its mass. His white hair began to fall from his head. His face began to droop and shrivel. His voice soon became weaker and weaker, until it was hoarse— It was as if he was rapidly aging.

"Pheles..! What is this..?! What is happening..?! Pheles..! Pheleees..! Pheleeeee…"

His voice faded into silence, and—

 _ **Pomf**_ …

His robes lightly landed upon the floor, held up by nothing but what resembled a mound of dust.

…...

...

...

I began to make my exit.

"Ishida."

I stopped and turned at Pheles-sama's call.

"Yes, Pheles-sama?"

"You will be accompanying my son on his next excursion, will you not?"

"Yes, Pheles-sama. We will be departing shortly."

"I see. In that case—"

He gave one spin of his cane.

"Take care of my son, will you?"

I bowed humbly.

"Of course. It is my sworn duty."

If I have any purpose in this world, it is for my master. That is enough.

"Good boy. You may leave."

"Yes, Pheles-sama. Would you like me to clean the mess?"

"Oh, that?"

Pheles-sama took one last sip of his wine whilst gazing upon the large and beautiful painting, painted by one of my master's very own servants, my colleague.

"No, leave it be."

The painting he was gazing upon—

" **It will fade with time**."

—"The depiction of [The death of Uzzah], the man who turned to dust upon laying hand on the Ark of the covenant"— by "V-chan"— first [Bishop] of Johann Mephistopheles, descendant of [Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci].

* * *

 _"Ishida... Who was it... Who was it that did it?..."_

 _"Gluttony."_

* * *

 **END**

 **Alright, there we go! Finally! Sorry to keep you all waiting with that! Okay. This story is officially a full fledged story now.**

 **So yeah. That shit all happened. Anyway. As I said before, this story really is directed at those readers who pay very close attention. Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it just for what it is, but it does mean that there will be so much more enjoyment for attentive readers. I hope with all my heart to see those reviews of people who see or catch all the little details. All the symbolism, references, parallels, foreshadowing, hints, subtext, chapter titles, dialogue, deeper meanings, etc.**

 **That aside, tell me everything you guys thought. Since most of the authors notes for this story will have lore unlike my other stories, I'll go ahead and ask now.**

 **Did you think I still nailed the whole Rias perspective? What do you think about the current situation of the Mephisto Household? What exactly caused things to be the way they are? What do you think about Ise right now? What type of person do you think Mephisto Pheles is? What type of person do you think Ise is? What about his mother, what do you think of her and what happened to her? What do you think of Ise's servants and why do they seem so mysterious? What conflict is brewing and what is going to happen? Did you catch all the symbolism and references to things?**

 **P.S. For any of those wondering, yes, you will get to see Ise's side and backstories one day. Right when it is best for that to be revealed. For now, be patient.**

 **Lore for the nerds :**

 **[Pitou] is Ise's Queen. It is suggested that "Pitou" is a given name, possibly because she did not have one, or something relating to her past, similar to Koneko(?) It is also suggested that Pitou's name and attire are based off of one of Ise's favorite fictional characters in one of his favorite Shonen manga. Supposedly a "chimera", despite having a humanoid structure. Her origins are currently unknown, though it is suggested that she may have possibly been "created". It is also suggested that she, and another servant, have the closest connection to Ise or his trust, considering that they are his mother's caregivers. (A/N: Wink, wink- Neferpitou from HxH- Wink.)**

 **[Ishida] is Ise's second Bishop. It is suggested that his name is not actually "Ishida" and was a name given to him by Ise for his resemblance to a certain fictional character from one of his favorite Shonen manga, despite having the "wrong color suit". Extremely loyal, calm, collected, logical. First introduced at the end of the first chapter. (A/N: Wink, wink- Uryu Ishida from Bleach- wink, wink.)**

 **[Minamoto Raikou] is Ise's first Knight. Descendant of "Minamoto no Yorimitsu", great Japanese swordsman. It is suggested that her outfit is similar to a certain fictional character, and even somewhat erotic. Ise calls her "Raiko". Formal, loyal, strict. (Wink- Minamoto no Yorimitsu from F/GO- wink.)**

 **[V-chan] is Ise's first Bishop. Descendant of Leonardo Da'Vinci, famous polymath and renaissance artist. Age, sex, appearance, personality = Unknown(?) Is referred to or refers to themself as "V-chan", possibly female.**

 **[Ichigo] is Ise's red haired "son", adopted. Similarly named to one of Ise's favorite Shonen characters. Whether it is suggested that this is his real name or not is unknown.**

 **[Illya] is Ise's white haired "daughter", adopted. Similarly named to one of Ise's favorite "Moe" characters. Whether it is suggested that this is her real name is unknown.**

 **[Shinji] is Ise's brown haired "son", adopted. Similarly named to one of Ise's favorite anime characters. The fourth Japanese resident of the Mephisto Household to be revealed, including Ise, his mother, and Raikou. Whether it is suggested that this is his real name is unknown.**

 **[Kil] is Ise's white haired "son", adopted. Similarly named to one of Ise's favorite Shonen manga characters, though it is an abbreviated version. Whether it is suggested that this is his real name is unknown.**

 **[Mephisto Pheles] is Ise's father. Said to have Satan-class power. True abilities are unknown. Considered reclusive, unreadable, and unbelievably mysterious. Considers himself a libertarian and libertine interchangeably. Very eccentric, bizarre, and weirdly elegant. Intelligent, mysterious, magical genius, mischievous.**

 **[Sachiko Hyoudou] is Ise's mother. Seemingly lost her mind many years ago. Suggested that she was once a normal woman during Ise's early youth. Long brown hair, brown eyes, resembles Ise closely. The cause of her mental state is still unknown. (A/N: Her name is a reference to her real life voice actress.)**

 **That's all for now. Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Vengeful one

**Hey, guys, what's up? Been a while since I've updated this story, huh. My bad. It's just that my more important stories took priority. I've been updating them quite frequently so I'm proud of that, and this story was always more on the side. Having more than 3 stories was harder than I thought, lol. Especially when I put that much work into my stories. At the very least, that work is usually rewarded, since my stories have become really popular and haven't stopped growing. This one was kind of stunted, but that's because it was not updated as frequently.**

 **But yeah, all of that aside, we're back with this one. And after this one, I have three more stories to update. Man, I really have my work cut out for me, lol. Oh well, you reap what you sow.**

* * *

 **SCENE**

I am the man known as "Ishida" to my master, and so, I am. Ishida, second Bishop to my master, Johann Mephistopheles, and "Issei Hyoudou".

And as of currently, I am accompanying said master to an unknown location. The two of us have embarked on one of his many "excursions", those times in which he sets himself off to unknown territories and lands to fulfill a certain objective.

Adventures, one could call it.

Most usually, these excursions are supposed to be akin to "adventures" that fill up my master's personal free time— or —they happen to be "missions", assigned to us by the 'Yondai Maou' of the underworld. And the "objectives" of these assigned missions are usually the special individuals that have been recently referred to as "terrorists".

But, this time, we are embarking on a "personal" mission.

—This time, my master seeks an objective that was assigned to him by no one, except himself.

"...Ishida. We're here. —It's time."

I was brought to attention by my king, who has me refer to him as "Ise-sama" or "master". That's right. It seems that we've arrived at our destination.

Together, the two of us stood on a cliffside overlooking a dark forest. And there was an old abandoned castle, located somewhere in these dim forests of a certain European country. My master and I transported ourselves here directly. We are in search of one person.

Or rather, one "target".

"...Do you sense him?"

My master asked me in a low tone that was not usual of him, except for in his grieving times. Not surprising, considering the recent death of one of his allies, the very reason we are here.

That aside, I answered my master forthwith.

"No. I feel nothing in this place. Perhaps some low level spirits, but nothing else."

Without turning towards me, my master looked down from the cliff and onto the castle with an expression shrouded in darkness. An expression that has not left him since just earlier today, when I announced his ally's death.

"...He's there. I'm sure of it."

Though my master was confident about it, I could not help feeling suspicious of it. But if my master says so, then I am obligated to believe him.

"You can sense him?"

"No… I don't need to."

My master's bleak aura grew subtly over his body, and the true colour of his eyes was revealed.

—Irises coloured in a mixture of glowing blue and red.

" **I can already tell on my own**."

With that, my master and I wasted no time in infiltrating the castle and searching for our target. Along the way, we happened to encounter a be destroy many low level spirits and even a variety of magical beasts.

"This amount of low level spirits and magical beasts surrounding the area…. You're right, Ise-sama. He is most likely here after all."

My master seemed not to acknowledge my comments, as he easily dispatched a few flying monsters using flames spawned from his base Sacred Gear. His aura was growing darker and darker the further we moved into the castle.

Soon enough, I began to feel a presence deep within the castle. A strong, noticeable presence. It's our target. He has realised that we're here.

He's no longer hiding from us.

"We're getting closer. I can now sense his presence."

My master still did not respond to me, only pressing further into the castle without any hesitation in his step. Heavy steps, that echoed throughout the desolate halls. Up empty stairways and past different halls, the entire castle was akin to a maze. In fact, there were almost times that I felt as if we would lose our way, becoming lost. But those moments were short lived.

It became clear to me that there was an enchantment on the castle. One that would lead many astray from their path, causing them to become lost in the castle, and perhaps even fall to madness in their confusion.

But to a Devil like my master, these enchantments cannot work. He could dispel them in his sleep, but he has no need to. He can very easily resist them using the strength of his own will and mind. The focus of his emotions towards his target could not allow him to falter as a result of such a lousy spell. My master will find him, without fail.

And all I need do is follow him diligently.

 _ **Ooooooo**_ ….

—Then, from throughout the empty halls of the castle, a disembodied voice was heard.

 _《_ _You search for me, spawn of [Satan's mage]?... I am here. Come and find me._ _》_

The voice echoed through the castle, calling out to us.

The voice referred to my master as the "spawn of Satan's mage". My master's father, Mephistopheles, was once known as "Satan's mage", being the original Maou's greatest magician.

After the voice— our target's announcement was heard, many torches and candles from within the castle were suspiciously lit, creating an illuminated path for us to proceed on. They were leading all the way to our target.

 _ **Step, step**_...

My master spared no hesitation in following that path. I suppose it's clear that we should expect no further resistance, considering that we're being led towards that place. Though, it does have me questioning it.

"Master. Perhaps this is a trap. But, I suppose that does not make a difference?

My master continued walking in front of me and answered sparsely.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ishida. —It is undoubtedly a trap. And it would have never made a difference."

My master answers in that manner and continues onward. Neither of us falter in our step. There is no reason to falter.

We have nothing to fear.

—In only the span of a few minutes, we were able to reach our destination. The room in which our target resides. A throne room.

And upon the meant-to-be empty throne, there sat our target. Our one and only objective for this "personal excursion" that my master has set us out to. A young man with long white hair, black clothing, and a few piercings on his face. This man is...

The 7th and least mortal of all the Deadly sins— [ **Gluttony** ].

"...So you've finally come, Sekiryuutei…"

The man— Gluttony, "greeted" us with a less than friendly disposition. Despite his greeting, my master did not answer him.

I took that as signal to answer on his behalf.

"As you can see, we have taken awareness to your "message"."

His message being that he murdered my master's ally. Gluttony gave an amused smirk.

"Yes, of course. And precisely how kindly did you take to that message, I wonder."

Though Gluttony was smiling at him, my master's expression was shrouded in darkness. Only his eyes that were burning with contempt, were visible through that shadow.

I continued to answer on my master's behalf.

"As kindly as you would offer your life to us in exchange for that, of course."

"Hahaha! What "subtlety"! Though, perhaps that is too complex of a subject matter for a ruthless brute."

"Indeed. We wouldn't expect you to understand it."

A vein of frustration pumped blood over Gluttony's brow. His smile was quickly lost as well.

"...Will the master himself not speak to me?"

He seemed to be frustrated with the fact that my master does not address him directly and allows me to speak instead.

"Mm, well, unfortunately, my master only graces his voice to those who meet a certain minimum class level. And, unfortunately, that minimum only happens to go as low as peasants."

Upon hearing that, Gluttony's anger looked to have been sparked. He stood from the throne with an enraged smile.

"I am very glad that you decided to come here of your own accord. It would have been troublesome to seek you out myself. But now, you've thankfully made it much easier to kill you."

"Of course. My master knows very well that it is foolish to wait for a coward to move. You will only wait forever."

 _ **SLAP!**_

At that moment, Gluttony smacked his palms together. And from beneath my master's feet, a type of magic circle began emitting light.

A summoning circle.

"How very fortunate for you! Because I CANNOT wait any longer either!"

In only a split moment, the circle released light, and from it, something emerged.

 _ **SHIIN!**_

—A gigantic snake almost larger than the castle itself, emerged from the circle, swallowing my master whole, and extending its long body into the sky.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

I was quick enough to dodge the attack from below, escaping into the sky above the castle, through the hole of the roof created by the monster. Looking down at the castle from above, I could make out the size of the magical beast.

Its long body seemed to extend itself throughout the large castle. Its thickness was comparable to a few human world vehicles combined. Its scales were a black colour, with yellow patterns throughout. And its head had risen into the sky, being held up by its body connected to the castle below. It was truly gargantuan.

Yet, despite its size, it seemed to be struggling with something.

 _ **Boom Boom Boom!**_

Some odd vibrations were heard in the air. They sounded as if they were muffled explosions of some sort. I instantly knew what it was when I heard it.

It was certainly my master.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Then, from the head of the giant snake, an explosion was sighted. Smoke covered its entire head, and the beast gave a bizarre screech of pain.

 _ **KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

After the explosion, a figure seemed to fall from the beast's smoking mouth, landing onto the ground below.

My master landed perfectly on his feet, on the grassland surrounding the castle itself, breaking the ground beneath his feet.

 _ **DOOONN!**_

I spared no hesitation in joining him on the ground.

"Master."

"—Ishida. Don't interfere with this. I will handle it myself."

As per my master's order, I immediately gave him a courteous bow and stepped back.

"Of course."

It only took a few seconds of standing in wait for my master's enemy to appear. Gluttony appeared standing above his massive pet's head.

"Devil! You will suffer for the murder of my friend!"

My master simply cracked his neck in an almost disinterested manner. But there was darkness in his eyes.

"...Friend? Hmm…. A dead man has no friends."

And within a moment's notice, the giant beast's head lunged at my master to swallow him whole, and my master collided with it.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

For some reason, the rest of the beast's long body behind it seemed to

Iift into the sky. Almost as if it collided with a force that stopped it dead in its tracks.

 **[Boost!]**

But when the dust around the impact cleared, it was revealed to be exactly that.

—With his modified Boosted Gear covering his hand, my master halted the beast's head attack using nothing but his fist.

And with one punch from his free arm, he sent the giant beast crashing back into the castle.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

After the beast was sent back into the castle, causing the structure to gradually collapse, section by section, it emerged once more. Gluttony remained atop its head, with a ragged appearance suggesting that he was also sent flying back into the castle.

The head of the snake beast seemed to have blood dripping from its head, in the same place which my master made an impact. He very clearly did some significant damage.

 _ **Slap!**_

Once again, Gluttony clapped his hands together, and multiple magic circles formed in midair. For a human magician, he certainly has the magical stamina of a High-Class Devil or above. To be expected of the "legendary beast tamer" who can tame 'all' beasts.

 _ **SHIN SHIN SHIN SHIN!**_

From the four magic circles that formed in the air, four similar looking magic beasts emerged. Large beasts that looked to stand around 3 metres tall. Those beasts…. With a monstrous face that held rows of teeth, the body of a huge lion, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion.

These beasts, which stomped harshly upon the ground they landed on, legendary creatures from Persian mythology. They are—

 _ **DON!**_

—Manticore.

[ **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaw**!]

All four monsters released a collective roar in tandem of each other.

Manticore. So Gluttony can even summon these beasts? I suppose that should be no surprise. If he is able to summon a child of one of the Hindu snake "Naga", considered to be a 'snake-god', then it would be obvious he could summon Manticore.

One can only imagine the destruction he would wreak, should he have been powerful enough to summon beasts which belonged to other beings, like those of the gods.

—Unfortunately for him, my master will not back down. Not even to a God.

[ **MOAAAAAAAA**!]

The group of Manticore lunged towards my master, simultaneously.

Two of them, he caught by their jaws, with his bare hands. The other two in front of him, he simply hopped over their heads, and slammed his legs upon their skulls.

 _ **DOOONN!**_

Despite my master's harsh slam, the beast's under his feet did not die, and continued to desperately struggle. But before they could break free of him, my master took the beasts in his grasp and launched them away with a toss.

The monsters beneath him were finally able to lift themselves, sending my master into the air with the whip of their heads. But it was clear to me that it was an intentional move. Because once my master reached the ground, he brought his fist down upon one of the Manticore, crushing its head almost entirely.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

The other Manticore beside him wasted no time in attacking. The beast immediately lunged forward at him, and with one chomp, it easily devoured my master's entire left arm.

 _ **Chomp!**_

The beast held itself there, with blood dripping from its teeth, almost as if it was struggling to separate itself and tear off my master's arm.

But my master gave the beast not even a side-eye.

And in the next moment, the beast was skewered from the inside, with many sharp blades of ice piercing and protruding outside of its body.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

The beast was dead almost instantly, and my master removed its limp body from his arm with a throw. By then, the remaining two Manticore were already approaching my master at a quick speed.

And from behind them, the snake beast was following to attack.

But my master did not move.

 _ **KEEEEEEEEE!**_

As soon as the beasts came into close proximity of him, my master launched himself to the side. Not with the intention dodge, but simply to tackle one of the Manticore on the side of the snake beast, subsequently then dodging the triple attack only as a result.

" **MAAAW**!"

Once my master had caught hold of the beast he tackled, he picked it up in his arms and slammed it into the ground. And immediately afterward, he proceeded to grab hold of the beast's scorpion tail. It attempted to strike him, but he quickly held it in place, and slammed the beast against the ground using said tail.

 _ **DON!**_

But, of course, he repeated that many times.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

After some quick slams, my master picked up the struggling Manticore by its head and caught hold of its jaws. He placed his hands in between its upper and lower jaw, as if attempting to separate them.

And so he did.

 _ **Crack!**_

Using only the strength of his body, and the grip he held on the beast, he split it into two pieces.

 _ **TEAR!**_

He dropped the now bleeding carcass onto the ground, only to realise that he was surrounded. Not by a number of monsters, but rather a wall of scale and flesh.

In the brief time that my master spent killing that Manticore, Gluttony's snake beast had circled him, as if to trap him.

Then, from behind the body of the snake, the last Manticore pounced into the makeshift arena to attack my master.

My master easily held it off in his vice grip, seeming bored with the concept of chimera already. But before he could do much against the beast, Gluttony's snake beast quickly began to close the circular gap between its body. It was trying to crush him.

 _ **SLITHER!**_

And soon enough, the snake beast constricted itself, crushing whatever was in between it. A minimal amount of blood sprayed out from its scales, and a yelp of pain was heard.

 **[Boost!]**

But that was simply the sound of the final Manticore dying in its grasp.

 **[Boost!]**

And from the sky above, my master's floating figure began descending. Quickly, because he had merely launched himself into the air using his legs, and now he was allowing gravity to do the rest.

 **[Boost!]**

And by the time he reached that final boost, he landed on the snake beast's head with a harsh slam. Gluttony's body flew off from the impact and a cloud of dust was shot up into the air from the resulting crash.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

The dust began to clear, and I finally began my descent to the ground in order to observe.

Once I landed, the dust had been cleared, and it was revealed that the snake beast was dead. Its head was properly crushed underneath the shoes of my master.

His dress shoes and other clothing have been dirtied quite significantly. I shall make a note to wash them after this.

My master calmly made his way off of the dead beast, step by step, coming closer to Gluttony, who was picking himself up from the ground in the distance.

"..W-What?! You.. You killed them?! All of them?! How can this be happening?! That beast was the child of a Naga! Even if it was weaker than most, it was a..! It should've been enough..! Not only was the son of Mephistopheles a magical genius, but he had such physical prowess?! Wasn't it meant to be that only the heir of Bael was such an anomalous Devil?! Dammit!"

 _ **Slap!**_

Once again, Gluttony smacked his palms together, and yet another magic circle formed before him. However, this time, the magic circle was oddly larger than those that came before it.

 _ **SHIIIINN!**_

The large magic circle emitted a bright light and a tall figure began to emerge from it. It was a bulky, rigid form. A figure that stood at about 10 metres, if not greater. Tall, strong, and smooth. It was an easily recognisable form.

—The strongest version of all Golems, an Iron Golem.

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

The Iron Golem gave what sounded like a roar towards my master below it. My master stood completely unfazed, meanwhile, Gluttony released a mad cackle of glee.

"Ahahahahaha! This is it! This is the strongest beast in my collection! Even someone such as you cannot face off against it! Kill him, Golem!"

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

After releasing only one more roar into the sky, the Iron Golem brought its large limbs together to slam down on my master's smaller form. My master did not move from his spot.

And using only his own arms as a defense, he received the slam of the Iron Golem head on.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

The full force of the Golem was brought down upon my master's arms and head. The weight of its slam broke the ground beneath the two for a nearly 50 metre radius, even reaching up to my own place in the grass. A shockwave was released immediately upon impact.

The Iron Golem placed an intense pressure on top of my master, easily continuing to crack the already broken ground even further. Observing it from afar, it almost seemed as if my master was sinking into the ground itself.

My master's arms, which held up against the Golem's very own, spilling small amounts of blood. The same went for his head, from which a few leaks of blood ran down his hairline.

Yet, he held his ground.

My master did not even budge an inch. He merely resisted the overwhelming physical force of the Golem, a beast which could even kill a High-Class Devil with only a quarter of its strength. He was resisting its _full_ power.

Although, Gluttony seems to have misread his own hand of cards.

"Hahahahaha! And now, you will die, fool! You are no match for an Iron Golem! Even an Ultimate-Class Devil would have trouble dealing with such an unstoppable force! Its armour is nigh indestructible! Its strength is unmatched! And unlike its brethren species, it has no vital weak points! Even your magic is useless against it! It cannot be melted! It cannot be frozen! It cannot be destroyed! You have no chance of defeating it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gluttony laughed maniacally, and triumphantly, convinced that my master was beaten.

I simply waited. Whilst keeping my interested gaze on my master, I waited.

Ever so patiently, I waited.

…

…...

And soon enough, from beneath the strands of hair that held a slightly red glint, a glowing mixture of blue and red could be seen.

— _Accompanied by a truly devilish smile_.

 _ **"** **..Can't be burned?.."**_

In the very next moment, the Golem's entire form was eaten by flames. Blue flames.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"WHAT?!"

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

The Iron Golem stumbled backward, its entire figure being enveloped in bright blue flames.

Upon realising what was happening, Gluttony was left in absolute shock.

"T-Those flames..! Those are..!"

The Iron Golem, despite being made of nearly indestructible iron, appeared to be gradually melting away.

"The flames of Mephistopheles!?"

Gluttony howled in shock, with his expression further exemplifying his terror.

—That's correct. Those blue flames which covered my master's body, those are none other than the [True Blaze of Mephisto]. The flames which belong to no one but Mephistopheles himself. Or so they say.

 _ **DOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

The Iron Golem, after having its legs melted away into nothing but a molten liquid, fell to the ground. Yet, the blue fire around it never ceased to burn.

"T-This can't be! Those flames..! It's impossible! Those belong only to Mephistopheles himself, no one else! It was reported that not even his own magically gifted son could manifest them! How can this be..!?"

Slowly, step by step, whilst being almost entirely covered in flames, my master began to approach Gluttony.

 _ **"** **...You should be grateful I used these…. At the very least, I can control them…. If I had used the true flames of Sekiryuutei, that fire would stay there forever.."**_

"N-NO! Don't come any closer!"

With the clap of his hands, Gluttony summoned three more magical entities of some sort. They appeared to have a white, ethereal presence. They were banshees.

 _ **SCREECH!**_

They all flew towards my master while screeching. But my master offered them no retaliation, only continuing to walk forward. And once they attacked him, the flames which surrounded his body immediately ate them away.

 _ **SCREECH!**_

They gave one final screech before vanishing completely.

"N-NO! This can't be true! Why?! They said you weren't able to use those flames! The official reports themselves stated it! So why?!"

Through the flames that covered him, my master's silhouette became visible.

—And in contrast to those blue flames, the redness in his eyes gave a powerful glow.

 _ **"** **...We are Devils, Gluttony….**_ — _ **We lie."**_

 _ **FOOM!**_

In one swift movement, my master's flame enveloped form was already standing before Gluttony, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO AVENGE SLOTH! HE WAS MY FRIEND! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! I COULDN'T HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!"

The flames released from my master's body began to expand, surrounding the both of them in a large circle of flames.

 _ **"** **...Don't be foolish, Gluttony…"**_

And bit by bit, the circle began to fill with flames, and close in on itself.

 _ **"**_ — _ **You were never in control here."**_

And so, there, was were the least mortal Sin of Sloth, died.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some time after the death of Gluttony, my master and I stood quietly on the castle grounds. All of the fires had ceased their raging and everything was calm.

"...Ishida."

"Yes, master."

"...The jewel…. The jewel of Sloth…. Did you send it to the Bael residence?"

"Yes, master. One of the personal servants should have used it on madam Bael by now."

"...I see."

A silence burdened the air for a moment.

"It is a shame that such a power was useful for healing an ailment of the body, and not the mind, my master."

"...Yes…. A shame…."

The silence returned again, and I knew better than to interrupt it. I simply waited.

…..

"...Ishida."

"Yes, master."

"...That sort of irony…. Don't you find it laughable?"

"No, I do not, master."

"...I do… I find it mortifyingly hilarious."

Once again, the deafening silence returned, and I knew best not to disrupt it.

….

….

"Hahaha…. Hahahahaha!... Hahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Rias Gremory**

"...Haah…"

I gave a heavy sigh as a I swirled the drink in my glass.

As I thought, being in this party with no sort of formal obligation is akin to torture. Without Ise around, I feel…

….I felt my cheeks heat up a bit before shaking my head.

W-Well, it doesn't matter… My point is that I never really enjoyed these sorts of gatherings. I only came here due to his invitation, but now that he's gone…

"Haah…"

I let out yet another even heavier sigh.

…He seemed deeply trouble about what his servant told him, before he left…. I wish that I could've helped him in some way….. I wonder what it was that he told him…..

What was it that he said that made Ise look so….sad?

"...Huh.."

I let out a small voice of interest when I realised it.

"...Come to think of it…. When that happened….. What sort of expression was he making..?"

* * *

 _Later that same night, the Underworld received reports that Lady Bael of the Bael clan, had miraculously recovered from her comatose state._

* * *

 **End**

 **There we go! Finally, an update for this story lol. Unfortunately, that will be the only update for a while. I am putting my others stories at a higher priority and I am writing a novel, so these things get in the way of updating something like this. Moreover, once I reach the end of one of my stories, I'll be able to update this one more frequently, which I don't know when that'll happen.**

 **Anyway, how was that for a third chapter? Interesting? I sure hope so. If that didn't get you thinking about this Issei's character and abilities, I'm not sure what will. I'm sure this chapter made it very clear that not everything is as cracked up to be as it looks. There really might be something "off" with this guy….**

 **But you know what this means. When this story continues, we'll be seeing more involvement of the Seven deadly sins, won't we? And no, for those who may ask, they're not just the Seven deadly sins from Nanatsu No Taizai. That's too blatant. They're all original and their powers are fairly unique. Just like with Gluttony and Sloth. And I only took the Ten commandments as a concept, really. There's also the Seven heavenly virtues, but that's also completely separate.**

 **But yeah, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and the chapters to come in future (hopefully lol).**

 **How powerful is Johann/Ise? How powerful are the "greater" mortal sins? What does this brewing conflict mean for the Ise? What does it mean for the Underworld? What is going on inside of Ise's head? Will Rias ever find out something she may not have wanted to?**

 **P.S. Sorry the chapter was shorter than usual, it's for story purposes.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy go stupid (lmao)**

 **Stay frosty.**


End file.
